


И после смерти мне...

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Character Death, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Not Epilogue Compliant, Resurrection, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус Малфой не мог и представить себе, что после смерти он окажется на тропическом острове в компании бывшего любовника и троих Мародеров.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АУ, посмертие, легкая психоделика, странные представления о смерти.  
Фик написан на фест «Мы пишем историю» на Polyjuice Potion, 2012 по заявке Натэль. СС/ЛМ плюс мародеры, АУ, посмертие.

Финал жизни был преисполнен тоской; печалью по тому, что не сбылось, не сложилось, не получилось. Горечь ошибок, за многие из которых пришлось расплачиваться всю оставшуюся жизнь, отдавалась во рту металлическим привкусом. Тени врагов, жертв, давно ушедших друзей и знакомых прятались в углах комнаты, ускользая от пристального взгляда.

В молодости мечталось, что смерть придет в сражении или на дуэли из-за прекрасной дамы. В крайнем случае — от инфаркта в момент соития с любовницей или любовником; или в собственной роскошной спальне в окружении скорбящих родственников. Не сложилось.

Представления юности нередко опровергаются жизненными реалиями. Мечты о славе, власти, величии — все пошло прахом. Надежды на будущее осыпались осенней листвой, не оставив ни шанса на новую жизнь. И именно отсутствие перспектив подкосило больше, чем болезни. Волшебники живут долго, но только если есть ради чего жить. С тех пор, как ушла Нарцисса, как он увидел свадьбу сына и узнал о рождении внука, жить стало незачем.

Всегда казалось, что на той стороне встретит Снейп. Не Темный Лорд, не мать и отец, не взбалмошная Белла, не грубый Уолли и, конечно, не вероломные вассалы Кребб и Гойл. Именно Снейпа Люциус ждал и одновременно страшился увидеть. Свою ошибку, свою боль, свою лю… он старался даже в мыслях не произносить этого слова.

После победы Гарри Поттера над Темным Лордом, он много думал, вспоминал, пытался понять… что было бы, если бы он узнал о предательстве Снейпа, если бы тот доверился ему. Чем бы все кончилось — победой или еще более унизительным поражением? Он не знал. Как не знал и того, что на самом деле его задело больше — что Снейп предал его, не доверял, использовал; или, что он вот так умер, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме пустоты и горечи в душе. 

В момент безумия Люциус сжег все колдографии, на которых был изображен Снейп. Одну за другой он бросал их в камин и с улыбкой смотрел, как плавится в огне знакомая темная фигура, не замечая слез на щеках. Предателю не место в его сердце. Тому, кто вероломно воспользовался чувствами, добротой и вниманием, положено лишь забвение. Только так.

Уже на следующий день он жалел об этом. Как бы ни хотелось забыть и вычеркнуть из жизни прошлое, Снейп занимал в нем слишком много места. И пусть все доброе, что было с ним связано, теперь отравлено предательством, он не хотел совсем выкидывать его из своей памяти.

В последнее время он вспоминал о Снейпе все чаще. Особенно с тех пор, как узнал, что ему остались считанные недели. Люциус не верил в ад и рай. Посмертие почему-то представлялось бесконечной темно-серой пустыней, пронизанной тишиной и покоем. Люциус думал, что обязательно встретит там тень Снейпа; впрочем, он не был до конца уверен, что хочет этого. 

Люциус чувствовал, как жизнь утекает из него — все медленнее билось сердце, с каждым разом было тяжелее сделать вдох. Перед его глазами пылал огонек свечи, он чуть колебался, танцевал, словно был живым. Веки тяжелели, желтое пламя теряло очертания, растворяясь во мраке, сознание уплывало, словно в сон.

Видения разматывались как клубок, картинки воспоминаний вереницей проносились перед глазами, возвращая в прошлое. Вот Драко с улыбкой протягивает ему руку, отец поздравляет с отлично сданными экзаменами, Нарцисса дарит свой первый поцелуй… Последнее, что он увидел — черные глаза Снейпа, в которые он просто провалился, теряя самого себя.

Мрак сгустился, ожил, послышался шум — он состоял из хора голосов, они кричали что-то, но невозможно было понять ни слова. Звук становился громче, смешиваясь в какофонию. Люциус прижал руки к ушам, но ор нарастал, словно звук шел не снаружи, а изнутри, рождался в его голове и становился все громче, оглушая. Он думал, что не выдержит, сойдет с ума, но внезапно все прекратилось, как будто кто-то невидимый взмахнул палочкой и произнес «Фините».

Люциус открыл глаза. Сначала он ничего не увидел. Лишь тьма показалась гуще, но тут он заметил что-то вроде огонька. Он мелькнул где-то справа, и Люциус повернул голову; огонек тут же исчез, но появился снова уже слева и как будто ближе. Люциус покрутил головой, не понимая, что происходит. Накатывала паника. Он повернулся вокруг, стараясь разглядеть, что же прячется в темноте, и вскрикнул от ужаса. Совсем близко появилась жуткая тварь — ее огромные глаза без зрачков сияли золотым огнем, ужасная морда сморщилась, открывая гигантские острые клыки, с которых капала густая темная жидкость. В темноте тварь казалась огромной.

Люциус бросился бежать. Он не слышал, чтобы тварь его преследовала. Бежал, боясь оглянуться и снова встретиться с ужасными глазами. Но он не мог бежать долго. Дыхания не хватало, грудную клетку словно стянуло железными обручами, боль пронзила легкие. Он сделал последний рывок, уже понимая, что бежать бесполезно. Мрак и пустота окружали его — он был один на один с жутким монстром. Возможно, именно так выглядит его персонифицированный ад. Его душа — и монстр. Навсегда. И он обречен теперь вечно убегать от этой твари или вечно умирать на ее острых клыках. 

Люциус остановился, не в силах бежать дальше, кровь стучала в висках, в правый бок словно вонзился нож. Он наклонился, пытаясь отдышаться, а когда поднял голову, в ужасе отшатнулся — прямо перед ним выросла чернеющая во мраке туша с горящими холодным светом глазами. Он что же, бежал по кругу? Люциус попытался уйти в сторону, но тварь одним прыжком оказалась прямо перед ним и обдала горячим зловонным дыханием. Глаза заслезились. Люциус отпрянул, но тварь выбросила вперед лапу с гигантскими когтями, вцепилась ему в плечо и подтащила к себе. 

Боли не было, хотя Люциус чувствовал, как острые когти все глубже впиваются в плоть. Тварь открыла пасть, показывая ряды острых, как иглы, мелких зубов, и приблизилась к лицу. Люциуса переполнили ужас и отвращение, он пытался сопротивляться, но когти лишь глубже вонзились в плечо. Другая лапа твари прошлась по груди, впиваясь в кожу.

— Не надо… — прошептал Люциус, пытаясь вырваться, отвернуться.

Все было бесполезно. Тварь повалила его на землю, горячая едкая слюна капала на лицо, когти рвали кожу. Люциусу казалось, что на нем не осталось живого места, и сейчас он умрет снова, на этот раз от потери крови. Боли не было, но он кричал от ужаса, кричал, пока не охрип и не потерял сознание.


	2. Глава 1. Тропики ада

Первое, что он ощутил – запах. Терпкий, влажный, горячий воздух наполнил легкие, и Люциус открыл глаза. Он попытался подняться, но, охнув от боли, снова упал и замер, пытаясь прийти в себя. Над ним высоко-высоко раскачивали ветвями гигантские деревья – он никогда раньше таких не видел. Их густая зелень надежно скрывала солнце. «Где я?» – подумал про себя Люциус и снова попытался сесть. На этот раз боль не стала для него сюрпризом – грудь обожгло словно огнем, он задохнулся и закашлялся, но все же получилось подняться и оглядеться. Похоже, он оказался в чаще тропического леса.

Последнее, что Люциус помнил – клыки кошмарного чудовища, сжимающиеся на его шее. Он в ужасе поднял руку, но тут же отдернул ее, почувствовав резкую, хотя и не слишком сильную, боль. Он оглядел себя: руки исцарапаны, белая рубашка пропитана кровью, но по ощущениям все было не столь серьезно, как можно было подумать. Глубоких ран мало – лишь на плече, в которое, как он помнил, вонзились когти твари, да на груди и шее, из-за чего было тяжело двигать головой. Но мысли о ранах мгновенно вылетели из головы, когда он осознал, что снова молод. На ровной гладкой коже рук не было ни следа времени. Он неуверенно погладил тыльную сторону ладони пальцами, не веря своим глазам. Зеркало. Ему нужно зеркало. Люциус вскочил, даже не почувствовав боли. Мышцам вернулась былая сила, телу – гибкость. Он расстегнул рубашку, разглядывая покрытую засохшей кровавой коркой молодую кожу, провел ладонью, ощущая напрягшиеся мускулы. Молод, он снова молод! Если бы не раны, он чувствовал бы себя так хорошо, как не чувствовал последние двадцать лет, если не больше. Только… Эйфория исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, и вместо нее накатила слабость. Только он мертв. Это не подлежало никакому сомнению. И теперь ему предстояло разобраться со своим посмертным существованием.

Прежде чем исследовать, куда же его занесло, стоило позаботиться о себе. Люциус стянул через голову рубашку и опустился на землю; помогая себе зубами, разорвал тонкую ткань на полосы и перевязал кровоточащие раны. Ноги были почти не повреждены – лишь широкая царапина на левой щиколотке, на которую можно было не обращать внимания.

Что теперь? Где бы он ни находился, стоило найти какое-нибудь укрытие, воду, возможно, пищу и других людей, если они, конечно, здесь есть. Люциус сжал зубы и – на этот раз медленно – поднялся, выпрямился, сделал шаг, второй, еще. Каждая рана отзывалась болью, но вполне терпимой. Он мог передвигаться, а это было уже хорошо. Зато возник вопрос – куда теперь идти?

Люциус прислушался – никаких посторонних звуков. Лишь пение невидимых ему птиц, шелест листьев, да крики каких-то неизвестных животных. Он обернулся вокруг, вглядываясь в зеленые заросли и чуть не упал – голова закружилась. Пришлось опереться на ствол ближайшего дерева.

Сначала стоило подумать о воде. Люциус понятия не имел, как следует выживать в дикой природе. Если бы у него была палочка, он мог бы что-нибудь предпринять – разжечь костер, наколдовать воду, нарубить ветвей для постройки какого-нибудь шалаша, но палочки не было. Растерянный и безоружный, он был один на один с тропическим лесом.

Он понимал, что умер, а значит, можно было подозревать, что такое положение вещей теперь сохранится навсегда. Или до следующей смерти, которая, если он ничего не предпримет, была уже не за горами.

Послышался стук. Люциус мог не обратить на него внимания, если бы тот не был каким-то неправильным, словно механическим. И снова – «тук-тук». Возможно, где-то там – люди? «Или монстры», – услужливо подсказало сознание. Смелостью Люциус никогда не отличался – выживать ему всегда помогали осторожность и предусмотрительность. Впрочем, в данном конкретном случае предусматривать было нечего – его окружали лишь гладкие стволы деревьев да чахлый кустарник – даже палку для защиты выломать неоткуда. Единственное, что оставалось – идти медленно и тихо, чтобы в случае опасности исчезнуть незамеченным. «Куда исчезнуть?» – скептически усмехнулся внутренний голос. Люциус от него отмахнулся.

Было жарко. Казалось, вся эта зеленая лиственная масса давит на плечи и преет, преет, забирая кислород, мешая дышать. Корешки и камни впивались в голые пятки, раны отзывались тягучей болью во всем теле. Особенно мешали те, что были на груди и шее – их заливал пот, а повязки нещадно натирали. Вместо того, чтобы глядеть вперед, все время приходилось смотреть под ноги, чтобы не наступить на что-нибудь… или кого-нибудь.

– Неплохо было бы хоть пару ботинок, – произнес он вполголоса.

На ответ он, естественно, не рассчитывал. Взгляд скользнул по земле. Что?! Интересно… Губы сами собой сложились в улыбку – прямо у корней ближайшего дерева лежала пара вполне приличных на вид ботинок.

Люциус подошел к ним, взял один в руку и в изумлении поднял бровь. Действительно – ботинок. Обычный хороший ботинок – из крепкой кожи, с толстой рифленой подошвой. Маггловский, судя по внешнему виду.

– И носки бы еще, – опять же вполголоса сказал Люциус как бы самому себе и огляделся по сторонам.

Нет, носков ему обнаружить не удалось. Похоже, неведомый благодетель исполнил лишь одно желание, оставалось только сетовать, что он так бездарно им воспользовался. Впрочем, ботинки – это тоже неплохо. Он с трудом опустился на землю и начал обуваться. 

Ботинки сидели как влитые – нигде не жали и не натирали, словно были сшиты искусным мастером на заказ специально для него. Удобные, легкие, правда, не очень красивые, но в диком лесу некому было оценить дизайнерские изыски, поэтому Люциус остался в целом доволен неожиданным подарком. Даже захотелось поблагодарить. Что он, собственно, и сделал – благодетель в дальнейшем мог быть полезен, и Люциус не желал с ним ссориться.

Он вздохнул, поднялся, опираясь на ствол, выпрямился. По крайней мере, теперь можно было уже не так заботиться о том, куда именно поставить ногу. «Тук-тук-тук» – призывно послышалось слева. Как будто бы стук стал громче – значит, он на правильном пути.

Для тропического леса насекомых здесь было до странного мало. Люциусу, правда, не приходилось при жизни бывать в таких местах, но некоторые представления о джунглях у него имелись по рассказам знакомых. И если жара и влажность оправдали худшие опасения, то тучи голодных насекомых радовать не спешили. Оглядываясь по сторонам и подмечая мелкие детали, он все больше и больше склонялся к мысли, что этот лес отличается от нормального. Он словно был создан по памяти рукой искусного художника. Нарисованные листья, деревья, цветы, мягкий дерн под ногами – даже ветер, пробегавший по листьям высоко в кронах деревьев, только казался настоящим, а на самом деле был нарисован. Талантливо нарисован, тут возразить нечего, но все же именно нарисован. Весь мир вокруг выглядел невероятной декорацией, лишь желающей казаться настоящими джунглями.

Он заметил ползущего по коре дерева жука. Обычного жука – плоский черный панцирь отражал яркий луч солнца. Он выглядел нарисованным. Даже дотронуться захотелось, чтобы убедиться в том, что он реален. Люциус осторожно коснулся пальцем нагретого солнцем панциря – гладкий, твердый. Жук пошевелил усиками и дернул одной из ножек. Живой. Люциус выпустил его, и он уполз на другую сторону дерева. Все же как-то странно, хотя и сложно сформулировать, что именно…

В спертом, пропитанной влагой воздухе дышать было тяжело. Люциус шел не торопясь, но, должно быть, с непривычки, уже устал. Пот струился по лбу, спине, животу, заливал раны. Терпеть можно, только каждый шаг давался все тяжелее. Люциус остановился, чтобы прийти в себя.

«Тук-тук-тук». Совсем близко. Люциус задержал дыхание. Шелест листьев успокаивал. Тихо – тишина тропического леса. В ней очень много разных звуков, но все же это именно тишина, настолько она гармонична. Хруст ветвей раздался практически рядом, врезался, разорвав тишину этого мира. Что это? Животное, человек или… монстр – тяжело забыть того, кто встретил на пороге смерти. Кто знает, может, тварь тоже здесь – спешит закончить то, что не смогла или не успела. 

Люциус нырнул за дерево и крадучись двинулся на шум. Шаг, еще шаг – ветка хрустнула под ногой. Он замер и прислушался, задержав дыхание. Может быть, там, за кустарником, кто-то неизвестный стоит точно так же и ждет, когда хруст повторится. Он отсчитал про себя тридцать секунд, но так ничего не услышал. И тут заросли прямо перед ним закачались, зашуршали – Люциус повернулся и ринулся бегом.

– Стой!

Человек. Люциус медленно обернулся. Дикарь был худ, черен, как индус, и одет в какие-то лохмотья; он вообще был похож на индуса – длинные черные смоляные волосы, черные глаза, длинный крючковатый нос. Узнавание пришло не сразу; возможно, если бы Люциус подсознательно не ждал именно его, это бы заняло больше времени.

– Люциус… 

– Ты!..

Почти одновременно. Вспышка ярости и отчаяния пронзила Люциуса от макушки до пяток. Сердце на миг остановилось – лишь для того, чтобы пуститься вскачь. «Предатель», «мучитель», «сволочь» – он не сказал этих слов вслух, просто, забыв обо всех своих ранах, бросился на него. 

– Ты что?! – закричал Снейп, падая, топор и сумка выпали из его рук.

Задушить предателя, растерзать его голыми руками! Они сцепились и покатились по земле. Люциус силился дотянуться до тощей смуглой шеи, сжать на ней пальцы. Раньше это бы не вызвало проблем – он был старше и сильнее, чем Снейп – но сейчас их тела были одного возраста; кроме того, тот явно не гнушался физической нагрузкой. Люциус был ранен и измучен, но из-за ярости совершенно не чувствовал этого. Ему даже удалось на мгновение впиться пальцами в его шею, но ошарашенный нападением Снейп быстро пришел в себя. Он захватил запястья Люциуса и, с силой отведя их назад, прижал его к земле. Люциусу оставалось только слабо дергаться в надежде сбросить его.

– Ненавижу! Ублюдок! – кричал он в бессильной ярости, из глаз покатились слезы.

Снейп смотрел на него со смесью удивления и печали, даже показалось, что разом постарел на несколько лет.

– Люциус… Люциус, успокойся! Ты что-нибудь помнишь до того момента, как попал сюда?

– Да, предатель! Отлично помню! – он попытался ногами сбросить Снейпа с себя, но тот только сильнее прижался к нему.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, где находишься?!

Он не успел ответить – над ними громыхнуло, а сверху обрушились потоки воды. В пылу драки они не заметили, как стремительно стемнело и начался тропический ливень. Снейп среагировал сразу, он выпустил запястья Люциуса, вскочил и подал ему руку.

– Скорее, бежим!

Люциус не ответил – несмотря на холодную воду, его все еще трясло от гнева. Он проигнорировал протянутую руку и медленно поднялся, кривясь от боли.

– Я с тобой никуда…

Снейп, не слушая, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой сквозь кусты. Мокрые ветви били по лицу, ноги заплетались, силы как-то резко кончились – в конце концов, Люциус споткнулся и упал. Снейп мгновенно подскочил к нему.

– Что с тобой?

– Иди ты…

Тот опустился на корточки:

– Нам надо бежать – река слишком близко, может начаться потоп.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, дождь усилился.

– Вот и убирайся, – прошипел Люциус и, не выдержав, крикнул: – Оставь меня!

– Нет! Мы должны держаться вместе, что бы ты обо мне ни думал. Идем, здесь нельзя оставаться. Ты погибнешь!

– Ну и отлично: один раз уже умер – второй ничего не изменит.

– Ты не представляешь, как сильно ошибаешься.

В голосе Снейпа слышалась угроза. Люциус поднял голову – тот смотрел на него с отчаянной решимостью и явно не собирался никуда уходить. От этого взгляда веяло давно забытым прошлым – рейдами Пожирателей, адреналином, опасностью, необходимостью прикрывать друг друга вопреки нормальной логике слизеринцев. Снейп снова протянул ему руку, и на этот раз Люциус позволил себе помочь. Они побежали… нет, скорее, поплелись, изображая спешку, дальше. 

– Быстрее, быстрее… – шептал Снейп.

Поднялся ветер – он бушевал где-то наверху, раскачивал ветви деревьев, из-за чего на землю обрушивались новые потоки воды. Гром гремел не переставая. Люциус каждый раз вздрагивал – в оглушительных раскатах ему чудился сердитый голос отца, упрекающий его в недостойном Малфоя поведении. В какой-то момент он снова чуть не упал, но на этот раз Снейп успел подхватить его и, почти взвалив себе на плечи, потащил дальше сквозь сплошную стену льющейся с неба воды. Наконец они подошли к каньону. 

Снейп огляделся по сторонам и увлек Люциуса вдоль края направо.

– Мы уже совсем близко, – сказал он, как будто подбадривая. – Нам надо перебраться на ту сторону.

«Близко от чего?» – лениво подумал Люциус. 

Вызванный дракой адреналин испарился, и он в полной мере почувствовал, как же все-таки устал, как болят раны – даже царапина на ноге, на которую он поначалу не обращал внимания, стала нарывать, мешая идти. Казалось, он засыпает прямо на ходу.

– Держись, – бормотал Снейп, словно чувствуя, что Люциус теряет сознание.

– Держусь. За тебя, – усмехнулся он, но Снейп его не услышал.

Люциус поднял голову, посмотрел вперед и внутренне похолодел – он понял, куда они идут. Через каньон было перекинуто огромное бревно. Сверху оно было обтесано, и даже перила у этого импровизированного моста были – сплетенные из лиан – так что в обычную погоду и, будучи здоровым, Люциус преодолел бы его без проблем. Но в такой дождь, когда не видно почти ничего, и еле держась на ногах…

– Ничего не выйдет! – в панике произнес он.

– Что? – не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, переспросил Снейп.

– Я не смогу! – проорал ему в ухо Люциус.

– Сможешь.

Они подошли к мосту. Вблизи он выглядел еще хуже, чем издалека – перила были явно не раз чинеными, а само бревно – скользким от воды.

– Я не пойду, – твердо заявил Люциус и попытался сесть прямо на землю, но Снейп удержал его за талию.

– Еще немного, и нас снесет вниз! – в отчаянии крикнул тот.

– Да какая разница, я так и так там окажусь!

– Трус!

Люциус попытался в привычном жесте задрать подбородок, но лишь скривился от боли. Снейп выпустил его из объятий и толкнул в спину.

– Иди! 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я сдох, – прошипел Люциус.

– Дождаться не могу.

Он глянул вниз – резко закружилась голова. Люциус не боялся высоты, по крайней мере, раньше он так думал, но, заглянув в глубокий каньон, усомнился. Как высоко! Мост вызывал все меньше доверия, но Люциус все же ступил на него, судорожно схватившись за лиану. Каждый шаг давался тяжело. Ноги, несмотря на удобную обувь, скользили по гладкому дереву. Впрочем, удобной эта обувь уже не была, наполнившись водой. Казалось, что из-за того, с какой силой он хватался за перила, на ладонях появились мозоли. Дождь и ветер стремились сбросить вниз, а он шел – шаг за шагом, а за ним шел Снейп. И сквозь шум дождя доносился его голос:

– Иди давай… вперед, не бойся… я с тобой.

Люциус почти не слышал его. Он все же как-то преодолел весь путь, и, как только его нога коснулась земли, ливень прекратился. Мгновенно, как и начался. Небо очистилось, и засияло солнце.

– Что все это значит? – ошарашенно пробормотал Люциус, отходя от края каньона.

– Потом объясню, – буркнул Снейп. – А теперь посмотри, что творится на той стороне.

Люциус обернулся и увидел водопад. Он возник именно там, где буквально несколько минут назад они со Снейпом переругивались насчет перехода через мост. Теперь быстрые потоки воды обрушивались в каньон, увлекая за собой ветви, листья и поваленные ураганным ветром деревья.

– Полюбовался? Идем! – Снейп снова схватил его за руку.

Но из-за пережитого к Люциусу снова вернулись силы. Он выдернул руку и встал в позу – хотел получить объяснения здесь и сейчас.

– Куда ты меня ведешь? Что тут вообще происходит?!

– Дойдем – объясню. Ты ранен, и мы оба промокли; если будем терять время на объяснения – заболеем. 

– Сейчас!

Над головой громыхнуло; они одновременно подняли головы, но небо осталось чистым.

– Зря упрямишься… – как-то слишком спокойно сказал Снейп, в его глазах была тревога.

Люциус еще мгновение сверлил его пристальным взглядом, но решил на этот раз согласиться. Лучше уж знакомое зло, чем какая-то непонятная опасность. Но снова взять себя за руку не позволил – сейчас он вполне мог идти сам. Снейп не стал настаивать и бодро пошел вперед. Идти пришлось совсем недалеко – буквально через пять минут они вышли из леса на открытую каменистую поляну, на которой за высоким частоколом виднелись три крыши из пальмовых листьев.

– Что это? – спросил Люциус вполголоса.

– Дом, – резко ответил Снейп.


	3. Глава 2. Не друг, не враг

Конечно, сначала он не поверил своим глазам. Кто угодно мог бы оказаться здесь. Но он? Как он-то сюда угодил? Счастливчик Малфой. Израненный, жалкий, напуганный – таким Снейп его увидел в первый момент – но тот в мгновение ока превратился в яростный вихрь и напал. Сошел с ума? Оказалось, нет – просто не совладал с эмоциями. Надо же, эмоции у Малфоя – какой сюрприз. Снейп сам понимал, что покривил душой – чего-чего, а эмоций у Малфоя всегда было в избытке, вот только показывал он их редко.

Снейп всю дорогу пытался думать о чем угодно, только не о собственных чувствах. Выжить, доставить на базу, не дать в обиду чертовым Мародерам (впрочем, они тоже не совсем идиоты – понимают, что «Оно» может очень не понравиться конфликт с Малфоем), вылечить, обогреть, накормить и все объяснить. Он прокручивал в голове пункты плана, заставляя упрямого павлина идти вперед, а когда тот почти сдался, потащил на себе и старался не думать о нем. Запер в себе всю ту гамму чувств, которая всколыхнулась в его душе, когда он увидел Малфоя. Нет, не Малфоя – Люциуса, его Люциуса. Но лучше не думать о нем так – ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Просто Малфой. Как Блэк, как Поттер, как Люпин.

Ворота лагеря были распахнуты – кто-то сообразил, что после такого ливня он быстро вернется домой. Во дворе растеклись лужи, в которых плескались куры – опять Блэк забыл их запереть. Поттер пытался починить поврежденную ветром крышу своей хижины. Люпин собирал нападавшие во двор ветви. Блэка видно не было, но стоило им с Малфоем войти, как тот вылетел из-за курятника:

– Снейп! Ты хоть…– тут он увидел Малфоя и замер.

Люпин поднял голову и уронил охапку собранных веток. Поттер отвлекся от ремонта. Он же первым пришел в себя, лихо скатился с крыши и молча пошел вперед; Блэк и Люпин встали за ним. К счастью, Малфой промолчал, но, вместо того, чтобы остаться у Снейпа за спиной, сделал шаг вперед, поравнявшись с ним.

– О, только не говорите мне, что это Малфой… – начал Блэк.

– Люциус Малфой, – добавил Поттер и поправил на носу потрескавшиеся очки.

Малфой, несмотря на то, что был мокрым, грязным и измазанным собственной же кровью, окинул собравшуюся компанию фирменным надменным взглядом и повернулся к Снейпу:

– Что все это значит?

Да, примерно так он все это и представлял. Проигнорировав слова Малфоя – ему он все объяснит потом – он сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись почти нос к носу с Поттером:

– Какие-то проблемы? Надеюсь, вы не думаете попытаться от него избавиться?

– Ты нас с кем-то путаешь, Снейп. Скорее это мы все теперь в большой опасности – в отличие от твоего дружка, мы убийствами не промышляли.

Малфой фыркнул и прошипел что-то вроде: «Докажи сначала».

– И, кстати, раз уж одно его появление сопровождалось таким катаклизмом – еще неизвестно, что будет дальше, – добавил Блэк.

– Ну и что? – прищурился Снейп.

– Ничего хорошего, – буркнул тот и вдруг взорвался: – Ну вот что за дерьмо! Не одно, так другое! Какого дементора лысого вы, чертовы Пожиратели, тут забыли?! Это мое место! Я первый… 

– Бродяга, успокойся, – остановил его Поттер и пристально посмотрел на Малфоя. – Снейп, под твою ответственность.

– Я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь, – вступил Малфой.

– А вот тебя, гнида белобрысая, вообще ни о чем не спрашивают!

Молчавший все это время Люпин схватил Блэка в охапку и потащил куда-то к хижине, что-то быстро говоря ему на ухо.

– Малфой, я не скажу, что мы рады тебя тут видеть, но раз уж «Оно» так решило… что ж, приветствую.

– А ты что тут, главный? – Малфой все же попытался задрать нос – выглядело это комично.

Поттер покосился на Снейпа:

– Нет, главных у нас нет, – и, явно не желая продолжать разговор, пошел к своей хижине.

– Снейп… – заговорил Малфой, но он не слушал.

Можно было выдохнуть. Никто ни на кого не набросился – все же за это время они почти научились держать себя в руках. Даже Блэк. Естественно, это еще не конец, но по крайней мере пока можно будет просто отвести Малфоя в дом и наконец-то заняться его ранами. 

– Идем, – он дернул Малфоя за руку, прерывая возмущенную тираду по поводу наглых гриффиндорцев, вероломных предателей и всей ситуации в целом.

Малфой не шелохнулся.

– В доме я все тебе объясню, – повернулся к нему Снейп. – Пошли, у тебя кровь все еще идет. Если начнется заражение – умрешь. В мучениях.

– Тебя это волнует? – хмыкнул тот.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – процедил сквозь зубы Снейп. 

Он обернулся через плечо – Блэк сидел на большом камне у порога хижины, а Люпин что-то ему втолковывал. Судя по выражению лица, безрезультатно.

– Люпин, нагрей и принеси чистой теплой воды! – крикнул Снейп.

Тот посмотрел на него, кивнул и нырнул в дом – очаг во дворе залило дождем, надо было сначала разжечь его от масляной лампы.

– Он тебе не слуга, Нюниус! – возмущенно заорал Блэк.

Снейп реплику проигнорировал. Похоже, тот действительно был на грани – про идиотское прозвище вспоминали теперь редко, никто не желал провоцировать драку. Но Блэк – это Блэк.

Снейп первым вошел в дом, отбросив собранную из сухого тростника занавеску.

– Садись и снимай с себя все, – буркнул он через плечо, подходя к окнам и открывая ставни. 

Конечно, налетят насекомые, но ему нужно было больше света. Когда он обернулся, Малфой все так же стоял посреди единственной комнаты и с нечитаемым выражением лица оглядывался по сторонам. 

– Садись, я сказал!

– Хватит со мной так разговаривать.

В горячем неподвижном воздухе повеяло холодом.

– Ах, извините, ваша светлость считает эту жалкую хижину недостойной себя? Ну уж, чем богаты, – он не смог удержаться от сарказма. – Снимай свои повязки – и штаны тоже – я должен посмотреть на твои раны.

– Соскучился? – ехидно прокомментировал Малфой.

Эту фразу Снейп проигнорировал, потому что правда скучал по нему и сам же себе боялся в этом признаться. Он променял счастье на долг, и теперь, когда Малфой знает о предательстве, скорее примирится с кем-то из Мародеров, чем с ним. Снейп подошел к полке, на которой хранил запасы своих «зелий» – без магии это были всего лишь травяные мази и настои, не идущие ни в какое сравнение со своими волшебными аналогами, но все же они могли помочь. Он взял глиняный горшочек с мазью, помогающей затягиваться ранам, и две кривобокие глиняные же бутылочки с настойками с общеукрепляющим и антипростудным действием. Лекарств было катастрофически мало – как-то раньше удавалось избегать серьезных проблем, но раны Малфоя, хотя он их пока и не видел, заставляли волноваться. 

Каждый раз, когда он видел кособокую и нескладную керамическую посуду, он усмехался – Поттер(1) оправдал свою фамилию на все сто процентов. Что удивительно: тому самому нравилось заниматься гончарным делом, и с каждым разом у него получалось все лучше. Снейп достал из шкафа две кружки и несколько чистых тряпок. Ткани было мало – иногда «Оно» давало им новую одежду, и тогда часть пришедшей в негодность старой оставалась как перевязочный материал, но это случалось редко.

Он повернулся. Малфой, прикрыв гениталии штанами, сидел на кушетке и хмуро смотрел на него. Снейп усмехнулся.

– И чего ты стесняешься? Чего я там не видел? Лучше разматывай свои повязки.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты на меня пялился, – спокойно сказал Малфой, начиная снимать пропитавшиеся кровью мокрые тряпки. 

– Больно интересно. 

А интересно, на самом деле. Одна мысль о молодом, сильном, знакомом теле возбуждала. Но нельзя, нельзя отвлекаться – долг прежде всего. Надо думать о ранах, о той опасности, которую они могут представлять, а не о том, как хочется провести губами по гладкой коже, ощущая, как напрягаются под ней мускулы. Черт. И как Малфоя лечить после таких мыслей? 

Он поставил на колченогий столик около кушетки лекарства, две кружки и сложил тряпки. В любом случае раны сначала следует промыть. Где же Люпин с водой? Он вновь посмотрел на Малфоя, оценивая ранения. Все лишние мысли выветрились в тот же миг. Все было плохо.

– Ляг.

Малфой косо взглянул на него, но подчинился. Даже десятилетия разлуки, похоже, не разучили его доверять Снейпу в том, что касается лечения. Он вытянулся на кушетке во всю длину, положив одну руку за голову.

– Больно? – Снейп сел рядом и коснулся кровоточащей зигзагообразной раны на груди.

Малфой выгнулся и зашипел.

– Садист чертов.

– Сейчас Люпин принесет воду, и я тебе помогу.

– Хочешь сказать, что этот оборотень увидит меня в таком виде?! – взвился Малфой, подскакивая.

– Не это тебя должно беспокоить! – Снейп попытался вновь уложить его. И тихо добавил: – Кстати, он уже не оборотень.

– Я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь – что меня должно беспокоить, а что – нет!

И чего он стесняется? Снейп вытащил из-под его ног сшитое из шкурок обезьян покрывало и набросил на него.

– Теперь ты перестанешь дергаться?

– Хоть что-то, – Малфой вновь откинулся на подушку из листьев.

– Расскажи, как это произошло? Кто на тебя напал? – Снейп вновь потянулся к ране, но остановил руку в нескольких дюймах от нее.

Малфой вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

– Не знаю, как это объяснить… Наверное, я умер. Я же умер? Это посмертие? – Снейп кивнул. Малфой скривился. – Ну да, иного объяснения и не предполагалось. Я попал в какое-то странное место: там не было ничего, кроме мрака и чудовища...

– Привратник, – снова кивнул Снейп. – Он может выглядеть как угодно. Значит, это он сделал?

– Да. – Малфой с интересом взглянул на него. – А твой привратник как выглядел?

Следовало ожидать, что он это спросит. Не надо было говорить, что привратник у каждого свой – у кого чудовище, а у кого близкий человек, оставивший напротив сердца пять шрамов от когтей.

– Не твое дело.

Их глаза встретились. Малфой прищурился, явно собираясь добиться ответа, но ситуацию спасли Люпин и Поттер – они внесли в хижину большой кувшин с теплой водой, держа его за ручки с обеих сторон, и корявую деревянную миску.

– Поставьте на пол, – скомандовал Снейп.  
Они осторожно опустили кувшин рядом с кушеткой.

– Как он? – кивнул на Малфоя Поттер.

– Пока не знаю, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Уходите, я сам разберусь.

– Подумать только, птички Дамблдора беспокоятся о моем здоровье… – насмешливо произнес Малфой.

Поттер ощетинился:

– С тобой мы поговорим потом, – он окинул его внимательным взглядом, – если выживешь.

– Джеймс, не надо, – Люпин предупреждающе сжал его руку и посмотрел на Снейпа. – Северус, может еще чем-то помочь?

– Приготовь еду – только тебе придется воспользоваться запасами, поскольку все, что собрал, я потерял из-за этого идиота. Тут мне помощь не нужна. Идите.

– Снейп командует Поттером, приятно видеть, – прокомментировал Малфой.

И вот что он лезет, когда не просят? Поттер скрипнул зубами, но сдержался и, бросив на Малфоя полный презрения взгляд, ушел.

– Приготовлю что-нибудь горячее. Суп, наверное, да? – робко поинтересовался Люпин.

Снейп кивнул, и тот вышел.

– Хватит их провоцировать.

Малфой только хмыкнул.

Снейп налил немного воды из кувшина в миску и кружки, добавил в каждую из них несколько капель антипростудной настойки. Потом помог Малфою приподняться и дал ему кружку в руки. Тот даже не спросил, что именно он ему дал. Как всегда. От этого почему-то сжалось сердце. Снейп залпом выпил свою порцию, наполнил кружку водой и добавил общеукрепляющую настойку. Передав ее Малфою, он сказал:

– У нас нет настоящих зелий, так что если это и поможет, то не сильно.

– Зачем же ты мне это даешь?

– Все равно ничего лучше нет. Будем надеяться, что твой отныне молодой организм справится сам. До скольких лет ты все же умудрился дожить, кстати?

Малфой откинулся на подушку.

– До пятидесяти шести.

Снейп поднял бровь. Как-то рано. Интересно, отчего? Убили?

– Я не хочу про это разговаривать! – злобно глядя на него, воскликнул Малфой еще до того, как он успел открыть рот.

Ладно, сейчас это не важно. Захочет – сам расскажет.

Снейп обмакнул в воду тряпку и начал осторожно протирать грудь Малфоя, очищая ее от засохшей крови. Кровотечение почти остановилось. Он медленно водил тряпкой, одновременно оценивая повреждения. Не все так страшно, как показалось вначале. Раны хоть и неприятные, но поверхностные, ничего важного не задето. Правда, развороченное плечо стоило бы зашить… да, кажется, магглы зашивали раны. Интересно, сколько тот крови потерял?

– Голова не кружится?

– Сейчас – нет.

– А раньше?

Он попытался пожать плечами.

– Не шевелись.

Тряпка, смывая кровь, скользила по бледной коже. Снейп отстраненно подумал, что стоит сварить что-нибудь от солнечных ожогов. Но это потом. В голове опять появились ненужные мысли, вызванные непрошенными воспоминаниями. А ведь настолько молодого Малфоя он обнаженным не видел никогда. Когда они впервые оказались в одной постели, тому было уже хорошо за двадцать. «Двадцать пять, – услужливо подсказала память. – Как раз на его дне рождения все и случилось».

«Ты же не откажешь имениннику в поцелуе?» Он несмело касается чужих губ, закрывает глаза и понимает, что оторваться от них уже не может и не хочет. В голове шумит от выпитого шампанского, кровь кипит, все тело с жаром отзывается на прикосновения, язык с упоением скользит по горячей, солоноватой коже, а руки комкают дорогую атласную ткань. И хочется еще, еще и еще… 

Тот первый раз так и остался в ощущениях. Что точно происходило, он не помнил, знал только, что до конца они так и не дошли – уснули в объятиях друг друга в одной из гостевых спален.

Шипение Малфоя вырвало из воспоминаний. Задумавшись, он провел тряпкой прямо по открытой ране.

– Думай, что делаешь!

Да, точно, думает он совсем не о том. Воспоминания оказались слишком возбуждающими. Надо было срочно чем-то отвлечься, но тут помог сам Малфой:

– Ты обещал рассказать, что тут происходит, и что это за место.

Снейп на мгновение задумался над ответом.

– Мы решили, что это чистилище. У Лили были верующие родители, да и у Люпина…

– Лили? Эванс? – прервал его Малфой. – И она здесь?

Его голос звучал спокойно, но в нем чувствовалась ненависть.

– Нет. Ее видели Мародеры во время битвы в Хогвартсе, им даже удалось пообщаться какое-то время. Она не хотела уходить, но ее забрали, и…

– Что значит – «забрали»? – опять перебил Малфой.

– Ты будешь слушать или нет? Хватит перебивать!

Он закончил промывать раны, взял в руку горшочек с мазью и стал щедро наносить ее на поврежденную кожу.

– Я слушаю, слушаю!

– Хорошо. Итак, мы думаем, что это – чистилище. Мы здесь потому, что для ада недостаточно нагрешили, а для рая – не слишком хороши. 

– Никогда не верил во всю эту чушь, – фыркнул Малфой и дернулся от боли – Снейп слишком сильно надавил на край раны.

– Теперь придется поверить. Этот мир – живой. В отличие от нас, он меняется.

– Что значит – «в отличие от вас»?

– Наши тела не стареют – даже волосы, борода и ногти не растут… Точнее, не совсем так. Мне мешали длинные волосы, и я их подрезал – на следующее утро они снова были прежней длины. Хотя раны при этом заживают как обычно.

– Ясно, – задумчиво протянул Малфой. – Так что там насчет живого мира?

– Иногда он отвечает на наши желания, если мы ведем себя так, как ему надо, иногда – подбрасывает испытания, а иногда – наказывает. Некоторое время назад здесь был еще Петтигрю. Поттер говорил, что до него жизнь была хоть и сложной, но терпимой; с его появлением все изменилось. Внезапно проснулся вулкан; река, возле которой стоял лагерь, вышла из берегов, затопив почти весь остров. Несколько дней им пришлось жить на голых скалах, питаясь только сырой рыбой. Когда появились мы с Люпином – как ты, наверное, догадываешься, мы пришли почти одновременно – мир немного успокоился. А потом Петтигрю погиб…

– Как именно? – глаза Малфоя были очень серьезными.

Снейп отвернулся, чтобы взять еще мази. Рассказать про все было необходимо, но неприятно.

– Мы все виноваты. Долго не хотели себе в этом признаваться, но, когда признали… – опять он забежал вперед.

Снейп чистой рукой коснулся подбородка Малфоя, чтобы тот откинул голову. Рана на шее проходила в опасной близости от сонной артерии. Интересно, можно ли считать это предупреждением? Сравнимы ли грехи Малфоя с грехами Петтигрю? Снейпу хотелось верить, что нет.

– Естественно, мы его ненавидели. Бить и унижать мы его не могли – мир сразу отвечал бедствиями, но мы отказывали ему в малейшей помощи, не разговаривали, не делились ни едой, ни водой. Ненависть к нему объединила нас… – он замолчал, нахмурившись.

– Снейп, ау!

– Он утонул. Пошел за водой, упал, и его унесло потоком. Мы видели это, но не успели прийти на помощь, да и не особо стремились, если честно. Труп мы не нашли.

– Откуда же вам знать, что он мертв?

– После этого солнце погасло.

– Как это? 

– Здесь все возможно, – пожал плечами Снейп. – С исчезновением источника тепла и света все вокруг стало умирать: вместо дождей начались снегопады; животные погибли – осталась только рыба в незамерзающем море; деревья сбросили листья и тоже, казалось, умерли. Мы думали, это конец. И лишь когда последний из нас признал, что сожалеет о смерти Питера и считает, что виноват в ней, солнце вернулось.

Он смазал мазью несколько царапин, откинул покрывало и рассмотрел живот и ноги Малфоя – только царапины, но и их следует промыть и смазать, поэтому надо продолжать говорить, чтобы отвлечься от стройного мускулистого тела, к которому хотелось притронуться уже совсем не для лечения. Как же он на самом деле соскучился... Снейп отвернулся, чтобы поставить на столик горшочек с мазью и промыть тряпку.

– Значит, твоим дорогим друзьям Мародерам невыгодно оставлять меня без помощи?

Снейп сдержал усмешку: как обычно, Малфой пытается найти выгоду в ситуации. Так предсказуемо.

– Как и тебе – их. И они мне не друзья.

Он осторожно промыл царапины на животе и ногах и снова взял мазь.

– Ни один?

Снейп посмотрел на Малфоя – тот поднял бровь, словно удивляясь тому, что за такой долгий срок он так и не смог наладить отношения с Мародерами. Но за вопросом было что-то еще.

– Ни один. Мы помогаем друг другу, но это все.

– Как насчет магии?

– Ее здесь нет. 

– Совсем?

– Совсем. Палочек, как ты понимаешь, у нас нет, но и беспалочковая магия тоже не действует. Если ты помнишь, Блэк и Поттер были анимагами – у них не получилось превратиться. 

Малфой вздохнул.

– Почему Блэк сказал, что это «его место»?

Снейп наконец закончил обрабатывать царапины. Теперь надо посмотреть, что со спиной, и перевязать.

– Сядь.

Он помог Малфою подняться и сел ему за спину. Убрал его волосы вперед – влажные после дождя, но по-прежнему шелковистые – в памяти вновь всплыло давно забытое.

Огромная ванная в Малфой-мэнор; волшебная фарфоровая плитка, на которой резвятся нарисованные тропические рыбки. Он медленно ведет рукой, пропуская между пальцами мокрые светлые пряди и приникает губами к покрытой капельками воды спине Люциуса. Тот прижимается теснее, откидывает голову ему на плечо и приоткрывает влажные, раскрасневшиеся губы…

– Так что насчет Блэка? – напомнил о себе Малфой.

Какого Блэка? Причем тут вообще Блэк? Снейп сначала не понял, о чем речь, но воспоминание уже оставило его, и он пришел в себя.

– Блэк… это всего лишь гипотеза, не подкрепленная фактами.

На спине Малфоя почти не было царапин – только небольшой синяк под правой лопаткой. Можно было ничего не делать, но Снейп все же не захотел отказать себе в удовольствии легко провести ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Зря.

– Ты не ответил, – Малфой поежился, словно ему было неприятно прикосновение, и Снейп убрал руки.

Надо заняться перевязкой и перестать думать о Малфое как о бывшем любовнике. Ключевое слово – «бывший»! Он потянулся, взял со столика импровизированные бинты и пересел на табуретку.

– Сядь так, чтобы я мог дотянуться.

Малфой придвинулся ближе. Снейп приложил к ране на шее небольшой кусок смазанной заживляющей мазью ткани и начал заматывать его горло.

– В теории, первым жителем этого места должен был быть Поттер, так как он умер намного раньше всех нас, но на деле оказалось иначе. Они не особенно делятся со мной подробностями, но, как я понял, первым тут оказался именно Блэк. Говорил, что свалился сюда прямо из Арки. И только потом к нему присоединился Поттер…

– Задушить пытаешься?! – прервал его Малфой.

Действительно: задумавшись, Снейп слишком туго затянул повязку. Пришлось ослабить.

– Не дергайся, – хмуро заметил он.

– Откуда у вас инструменты и одежда? – спросил Малфой, подставляя больное плечо.

– Оттуда же, откуда у тебя ботинки. Интересно, за что они тебе достались?

– Компенсация за нападение, – он пожал плечами, чем сбил еще не закрепленную повязку с мазью.

– Ты можешь хоть немного посидеть спокойно?!

– Я всегда спокоен, – процедил сквозь зубы Малфой и отвернулся, но не замолчал. – Значит, иногда – подарки, иногда – стихийные бедствия, в зависимости от вашего поведения. Я правильно понимаю?

– Не только стихийные. По мелочи всякое бывает – нашествие муравьев, появление хищников. Думаешь, частокол мы так просто поставили? Иногда все неприятности сыплются на кого-то одного. 

– Но, если, как бы это поточнее сказать, хорошо себя вести, никаких неприятностей не будет? – осторожно заметил Малфой, проверяя, не мешает ли повязка двигать рукой. Результатами, судя по всему, он остался доволен.

– Не все так просто. Ложись.

Тот послушно лег на спину. Материи перевязать грудь Малфоя не хватало. Снейп на мгновение задумался и вспомнил про растительный клей, который он случайно получил из сока одной из пальм. Найдя на полке нужный кувшинчик, он вернулся к Малфою, чтобы закончить перевязку.

– Даже если мы ведем себя мирно, может появиться опасность. Ему словно становится скучно, и «Оно» подкидывает нам новые испытания.

– Чему – «ему»?

– Тому, что дает нам вещи и устраивает проблемы. Может, это бог; может, дьявол… 

– Другими словами, нечто занимается вашим воспитанием?

Их глаза встретились. Малфой действительно быстро сориентировался в обстановке. Снейп кивнул.

– Только безуспешно, – криво усмехнулся он. – Тебе надо поспать. Я дам тебе снотворное.

– Как скажешь.

Настойки со снотворным эффектом осталось совсем немного – опять придется отправиться в горы, чтобы набрать редких травок. Снейп щедро налил ее в кружку, разбавил водой и дал Малфою выпить. Тот сразу же закрыл глаза, явно показывая, что не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили. И Снейп решил оставить Малфоя одного.

Только на выходе из хижины он вспомнил, что так и не рискнул осмотреть его задницу и не задал ни одного вопроса о том, что вообще произошло в мире с тех пор, как он умер.

– Ну, как он? – первым к нему подошел Люпин.

– Нормально. Сейчас сложно что-то сказать.

– У нас что, тигры завелись в лесу? – ехидно поинтересовался Блэк. – Или это ты его так отделал?

– Привратник.

Они помолчали.

– Чувствую, неприятностей теперь не оберешься, – хмыкнул Поттер и отвернулся, оглядывая виднеющиеся за частоколом горы.

– Он поймет, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Вы же поняли.

– На что это ты намекаешь? – ощетинился Блэк, но Снейп промолчал.

– Я был прав насчет неприятностей, – внезапно скривился Поттер.

Остальные проследили за направлением его взгляда и помрачнели – над вулканом виднелся полупрозрачный столб дыма.

(1) Фамилию «Поттер» можно перевести как «гончар»


	4. Глава 3. От каждого по способностям

Люциус при первой же возможности закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть Снейпа. Изощренная пытка прикосновениями продолжалась слишком долго, приходилось все время отвлекать себя от совершенно неуместных мыслей. Как же он, вопреки всему, соскучился по Снейпу — по его глазам, рукам, заботе, по возможности доверять. Но вот как раз последнее он себе позволить больше не мог. 

Снейп назвал это место чистилищем, Люциусу же казалось, что он угодил прямо в ад, или, по крайней мере, на его порог. Он успокаивал себя, что компания трех Мародеров и Снейпа намного лучше Темного Лорда, Дамблдора и Беллы, но внутренний голос убеждал, что ненамного. Трое врагов и бывший друг-любовник, который, как оказалось, только притворялся, что любит его, для того, чтобы получать доступ к секретной информации, — отличное окружение. Судя по рассказу Снейпа, они не оставят его без помощи и не станут третировать, но, похоже, ему грозило оказаться в полной изоляции. Хотя это мало чем отличалось от последних лет жизни, так что ему не привыкать. 

Впрочем, предаваться рефлексии долго Люциус не собирался. Надо было решать, что делать в текущей обстановке. Если уж уготована вечность в такой компании, стоило обеспечить себе приемлемые условия. Идея просто выживать ему совершенно не нравилась. Сейчас, пока он очевидно болен, остальные, скорее всего, будут о нем заботиться, но потом явно потребуют делать что-то противное всей его личности — готовить? строить? пахать? Как они вообще обустраивают свою жизнь? Что они могут от него потребовать? 

Люциус приоткрыл глаза и оглядел комнату. Судя по кривой мебели, они все делали собственными руками. Отличное наказание для магов, которые привыкли, что все происходит по взмаху волшебной палочки — заставить их все делать самим. Его это не устраивало. Он еще мог согласиться заняться охотой — это было достаточно благородное занятие. Но все остальное? Его передернуло от одной мысли о работе. Никогда. 

Люциус снова закрыл глаза. Зелье — или что там еще дал ему Снейп — действовало. Он успокаивался, боль в растревоженных ранах стала незначительной, как и мысли о будущих проблемах, планах и бывшем любовнике. Он погружался в сон. 

Монстр тяжело дышал, сверлил его голодным взглядом огненных глаз, но не двигался. Люциус тоже не двигался, не смея сделать шаг или закричать. Он снова умер? Или это просто сон? Сон на том свете… Вот уж, действительно: «Какие сны в том смертном сне приснятся…».(2) Чудовище раскрыло пасть, приблизилось. Люциус отшатнулся и ощутил за спиной препятствие — холодную скользкую стену. Даже бежать на этот раз некуда. 

— Что тебе нужно?! — голос прозвучал как-то беспомощно. 

Чудовище не ответило, лишь приблизило свою голову, почти коснувшись его лица. Тело пронзила дрожь. От ужаса хотелось закрыть глаза и закричать. 

— Оставь меня! 

— Нет, — глубокий голос казалось, звучал отовсюду, отдаваясь в голове гулом. 

Почему-то резко стало нечем дышать. Люциус откинул голову, вцепился ногтями в мокрую стену и открыл рот, силясь сделать вдох, но легкие наполняла лишь удушающая вонь чудовища. Оно приблизилось еще, вжимая его в стену, и его передернуло от отвращения. Можно ли во сне потерять сознание? Сейчас он имел все шансы узнать это. Пелена вязкого кошмара накрыла его. Самые страшные, унизительные сцены из прошлой жизни закружились перед глазами. Отец, Волдеморт, аврорат, магглы, пытки… Он снова переживал боль, отчаяние и ужас. Невозможно отвернуться и скрыться — все, что хотелось забыть навсегда, возвращалось, сводя с ума. Дышать было невозможно, Люциус протянул руки к груди, к шее, но кто-то неизвестный удерживал его. Мышцы скрутила судорога, все тело пылало жаром — это был самый настоящий ад, зловонный, горячий, наполненный отчаянием. Он не хотел оставаться здесь. Только не здесь. Он попытался вырваться из хватки чудовища, из удушающего кошмара… 

* * * 

Люциус вынырнул из сна, глубоко и жадно дыша. 

— Все… все, успокойся. Все пройдет. 

Голос показался знакомым. Люциус посмотрел на человека, который холодной мокрой тряпкой вытирал его лицо. Люпин. 

— Какого… — из горла вырвался лишь жалкий хрип. Проклятье. 

Он снова упал на кровать; Люпин продолжал осторожно вытирать его мокрый лоб. 

— Северус сказал, что это инфекция. Думали, что ты не выживешь, но… вчера «Оно» подарило лекарства. Раз ты пришел в себя, значит, они помогли. 

Люциус пока опасался говорить — горло саднило. Но он решительно отбросил руку Люпина от себя. Он еще мог принять заботу Снейпа, но не жалкого оборотня. «И какая теперь-то разница?» — заметил внутренний голос, но Люциус его проигнорировал. 

Люпин в нерешительности замер. Усмехнулся, вздохнул и положил тряпку на столик. 

— Хочешь пить? 

— Да, — каркнул он. 

Он протянул руку к шее, но Люпин перехватил запястье. 

— Не трогай. Ты и так чуть не разодрал себе все. Так что лежи спокойно. 

Люциус покорно опустил руку. Забота оборотня тяготила. Уж лучше Снейп. Интересно, где он? 

Люпин налил воды в кружку, помог Люциусу приподняться и дал напиться. 

— Северус отправился искать травы для настоек… — сообщил он, словно подслушав мысли. 

Люциус сделал вид, что ему наплевать. Он снова лег и холодно поинтересовался: 

— Сколько я был без сознания? 

— Три дня. 

Три дня он провалялся беспомощным в руках врагов. Кошмар. 

— Я хочу встать. 

— Когда Северус вернется и… 

— Плевать на него! 

Он попытался подняться, но Люпин вскочил и постарался удержать его на месте. 

— Ты сделаешь только хуже. 

— Отпусти меня! 

— Дождись хотя бы Северуса! Ты не понимаешь, что творишь, тебе нужна помощь. 

— Мне нужно встать! 

Он отбросил от себя Люпина, и тот замер, явно не зная, как поступить — применить силу или позволить ему делать все, что он хочет. Люциус, ничуть не стесняясь собственной наготы, откинул покрывало, сжал зубы и попытался подняться. Ему даже на мгновение удалось встать, но, если бы Люпин не бросился на помощь, он бы рухнул не на кушетку, а на пол. 

— Что тут происходит? — в хижину вошел Снейп. 

— Северус, он пытался встать… 

— Идиот, — прошипел тот сквозь зубы и решительно подошел к ним. — Иди, Люпин, а то Блэк и так уже ревнует тебя к этому остолопу. 

— Снейп, заткнись! — неудача, а теперь еще и оскорбления вывели Люциуса из себя. 

— Если кому и заткнуться, то это тебе, Малфой! — взорвался тот. — Мы тут три дня вокруг тебя плясали, а ты хочешь пустить все фестралу под хвост! Еще одно слово, одно движение без моего разрешения, и я привяжу тебя к кровати и заклею рот! 

— Ты не посмеешь… — но, наткнувшись на полный злобы взгляд Снейпа, Люциус решил, что лучше промолчать. 

На самом деле, насколько Люциус того знал, а знал он его действительно неплохо, Снейп настолько выходил из себя в двух случаях — когда боялся и когда считал себя виноватым. В любом случае спорить с ним было сейчас небезопасно. 

— Все, Люпин, иди. Я сам справлюсь. Можешь сказать остальным, что этот очнулся, — сказал Снейп уже более спокойно. 

«Этот», — горько усмехнулся про себя Люциус. 

— Я думаю, они уже в курсе, — пробормотал Люпин, окинул их внимательным взглядом и вышел из хижины. 

— Погулять решил, да? — недобро сощурился Снейп. 

Люциус счел за лучшее его проигнорировать. Тот поджал губы. 

— Перевернись. 

— Зачем? 

— Затем, что я так сказал! — рыкнул Снейп и отвернулся к столику. 

Люциус подчинился — лег на живот, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы не беспокоить раны. В воздухе пахнуло спиртом. Снейп повернулся к нему, держа в руке что-то странное — небольшой продолговатый сосуд с тонкой иглой на конце. 

— Что это?! — Люциусу совершенно не понравился вид этой штуки. 

— Шприц, — губы Снейпа скривились в садистской ухмылке. 

— Что? Шприц? Это что-то маггловское? 

— Тут не маггловского нет, Малфой. Не двигайся, — Снейп подошел к нему, отбросил покрывало и провел по левой ягодице чем-то холодным. Запах спирта усилился. — Это всего лишь способ введения лекарства, чтобы оно быстрее подействовало. 

— Правильно я ненавижу магглов, — сказал Люциус, когда Снейп сделал укол и помог ему перевернуться на спину. — Если они лечат такими садистскими методами, то что говорить об остальном. 

— Ты ничего о них не знаешь. 

— Я знаю достаточно, чтобы делать выводы. Теперь ты позволишь мне встать? 

— Нет. 

Снейп приложил руку к его лбу, скрипнул зубами и отвернулся к своим травам и кувшинчикам. 

* * *

Все же он совершил небольшую прогулку, после того как Снейп напоил его очередной порцией подозрительных настоек, осмотрел и смазал начинающие заживать раны. Правда, одного никуда его не пускал. Все время был рядом, готовый в любой момент подставить плечо. Люциус совершенно не чувствовал себя настолько слабым, чтобы о нем так заботились. Немного кружилась голова, ноги слегка дрожали с непривычки, но ходить было намного лучше, чем лежать на неудобной кушетке под пристальным взглядом бывшего любовника. 

Люциус все больше убеждался в том, что Снейп на самом деле никаких чувств к нему не испытывал и навязался сначала в друзья, а потом и в любовники только ради информации о Темном Лорде. Не зря же как раз в последний год, когда Люциус оказался не у дел, Снейп почти перестал обращать на него внимание. Практически не появлялся в Мэноре и на предложения провести ночь вместе по большей части отвечал отказом. И сейчас то же самое. Казалось, Снейпу даже прикасаться к нему противно — все норовил быстрее отдернуть руки, хмурился и злился. 

Еще больше он убедился в этом, когда подслушал разговор у костра. Снейп оставил его в хижине, дав снотворное, но Люциус только сделал вид, что выпил его. После всех тех кошмаров он засыпал, лишь когда сил бодрствовать уже не оставалось. Он притворился, что уснул и, дождавшись, когда Снейп уйдет, осторожно последовал за ним, скрываясь в тени возле хижины Блэка и Люпина. 

— Как там Малфой? — поинтересовался Поттер. — Не считаешь, что ему уже хватит сидеть на нашей шее? 

— Думаешь, если я скажу, что он здоров — что-то изменится? Он уже вполне готов был бы, например, взять на себя готовку, только даже если мы сможем заставить его этим заняться, результат… 

— Но он должен понимать… — подал голос Люпин. 

— Лунатик, он отлично понимает, благодаря Снейпу, что, если мы откажем ему в помощи — поплатимся сами, — усмехнулся Блэк. 

— Он же не может так ничего и не делать! — возразил тот. 

— Малфой — все может. В ничегонеделании он достиг совершенства, так что не рассчитывайте, что от скуки он начнет приносить хоть какую-то пользу. Скорее наоборот. 

Слышать эти слова от Снейпа было ужасно неприятно. 

— И что? Так и будем с ним нянчиться? 

Вот уж Поттер мог бы и не возмущаться, за все время болезни Люциус видел его всего-то раза три. 

— А что ты предлагаешь? Знаешь, я совершенно не подозревал, что он на меня и после смерти свалится. Эти Малфои… 

— Не лицемерь, Снейп. Ты еще в школе за ним собачкой бегал. 

— Кажется, к собачкам у нас относишься ты, Блэк. 

— Еще скажи, что не было у вас ничего. 

— Мы договорились не затрагивать эту тему, — в голосе Снейпа прозвучала угроза. — В любом случае — если что и было, все умерло вместе с нами и не имеет теперь никакого значения. 

«Умерло», «не имеет значения». Ну, вот и все. Конечно, можно было бы подумать, что это было сказано специально для Мародеров. Только какой в этом смысл? Разве что Снейпа кто-то из них интересует и таким образом он объявил, что он, Люциус, не помешает отношениям. Что же за столько лет ничего не предпринял? Может, это кто-то из сладкой парочки Люпин — Блэк?

От нахлынувшей ревности Люциуса чуть тряхнуло. Он сжал кулаки — хотелось выйти из укрытия и потребовать от Снейпа объяснений, сказать что-нибудь резкое, злое. Но он сумел взять себя в руки и, никем незамеченный, вернулся в хижину. Унижаться из-за жалкого полукровки, который не ценит ни дружбу, ни внимание? Никогда в жизни. Пусть трахается хоть со всеми тремя. Одновременно. Плевать. Теперь уже плевать. Он ворвался в хижину и рухнул на кушетку. От обиды душили слезы, но он так и не дал им волю. 

Когда вернулся Снейп, Люциус притворился спящим. Тот подошел к нему, поправил покрывало и осторожно провел по его волосам рукой, на мгновение задержав ее; вздохнул и отошел, устраиваясь на ночлег. Так как Люциус занял кушетку, самому Снейпу приходилось спать на уложенных на пол шкурах. 

* * * 

Люциус быстро обнаружил, что у него есть козырь. И Мародеров, и Снейпа очень интересовало, что происходило после их смерти. Поттер и Блэк хотели знать, как дела у Гарри Поттера, а Люпин, в свою очередь, переживал за судьбу сына. Снейпу, хотя он и не проявлял явного интереса, тоже было любопытно, как идут дела в магическом мире. Люциус не спешил делиться с ними информацией. Пока он был болен, никто не пытался заставить его работать, но, когда Снейп официально объявил, что считает его полностью вылечившимся, Поттер посмел предъявить ультиматум: 

— Или ты нам помогаешь, или мы будем выдавать тебе еду один раз в день — только чтобы ты не сдох от голода. 

Начинается. Люциус зевнул, поднял бровь и нежно ему улыбнулся. 

— И в чем же я могу быть вам полезен? 

— Нам нужна помощь на огороде: ты, как и все мы, сдавал травологию, так что вполне справишься с посадками. 

— Пятьдесят лет назад. При этом всю грязную работу за меня делал Гойл. Трудолюбивый был, хотя страшный и тупой… С него — практика, с меня — теория. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Извини, Поттер, но если я займусь вашим огородом, это будет последний день его жизни. 

Поттер помрачнел. Стоявший неподалеку Снейп, варящий в котле очередную настойку, криво усмехнулся. 

— Тогда курятник. Если слухи не врут, у тебя как раз павлины были — те же куры. 

— Ты искренне считаешь, что я лично ими занимался? 

— А ты думаешь, мы тут все профессиональные куроводы-огородники?! У тебя, Малфой, совесть есть? Мы себя с трудом прокармливали, а тут ты еще явился, носом крутишь — это тебе не так, то не этак. Я тебя предупредил. 

— Спрашивать у слизеринца о совести неэтично. И ты не огласил полный список всей возможной помощи. Огород, курятник — что там у вас еще в программе? — он сложил на груди руки. 

— Сохатый, он просто над тобой издевается, — из своей хижины выглянул Блэк; его ноги были облеплены деревянной стружкой. 

— Я знаю, — отмахнулся от него Поттер. — Хочешь знать, что еще? Ходить за водой, готовить, — Снейп хмыкнул, — помогать нам устанавливать ловушки на животных, собирать фрукты, ловить рыбу, чинить мебель, делать инструменты. 

— Все дела, дела, — театрально вздохнул Люциус. — А развлекаетесь вы как? Вино, табак имеются? 

— Что? Нет. У нас были шахматы… но вообще нам есть, чем развлечься. И разговор не о том! — нашелся он наконец. 

— А тебе, Малфой, лишь бы выпить да покурить? Насколько я помню, раньше тебя табак не интересовал, — подал голос Снейп. 

Люциус его проигнорировал. 

— Значит, здоровый труд, здоровый отдых. Понятно. Давай так, Поттер: у меня есть то, что должно вас заинтересовать, и я буду продавать это за еду, одежду и прочее, что может мне понадобиться. Кровать, например. 

— И что же нам, по-твоему, нужно? 

— Информация. Десять лет из жизни ваших друзей и родственников — неужели никому не любопытно, как у них дела? 

— Малфой, это бесчестно! — подлетел к нему Блэк. 

— Не более бесчестно, чем заставлять меня работать за еду. Информация не бесконечна; когда я все расскажу, можем поговорить снова. 

Поттер задумался. Блэк, сжав кулаки, стоял рядом с ним; он явно был настроен выбить все, что нужно, силой, но жизнь в джунглях, похоже, научила его терпению. Снейп с улыбкой помешивал свое варево. 

— Соглашайтесь, — сказал он. — Вреда будет меньше. 

— Сохатый, он может просто насочинять сказок. Ему же верить нельзя! — возразил Блэк. 

— Смысл мне врать? — пожал плечами Люциус. — Расскажу, как есть — это же ваши родственники. 

— Да просто из вредности! — Блэк прищурился и сделал шаг вперед. 

— Из вредности я бы мог согласиться с вашим предложением, — он обворожительно улыбнулся. — Как вы там сказали? Готовить? 

Снейп прикрыл лицо рукой: похоже, он беззвучно смеялся. 

— Хватит ржать, носатый, — рыкнул Блэк. 

— Перестаньте. Бродяга, держи себя в руках, — Поттер обеспокоенно посмотрел на вулкан. — Ладно, я согласен. Что ты там хотел? Кровать? Расскажешь, как дела у моего сына. Договорились? 

Поттер протянул Люциусу руку. Он несколько мгновений смотрел на нее, подняв бровь, потом усмехнулся и пожал. 

— Договорились. Но сначала — кровать. 

— Ладно. 

Он повернулся к Блэку: 

— Бродяга, там у нас, кажется, заготовки уже были, займешься? 

— Только ради тебя, Сохатый, — он бросил на Люциуса полный презрения и ненависти взгляд и скрылся за хижиной. 

Поттер последовал за ним. 

— Все же ты нарываешься, Малфой. Это тебе не курорт, — сказал вполголоса Снейп. 

Он снял котел с огня и теперь медленно помешивал остывающее варево. 

— Тебе — не курорт, — огрызнулся Люциус. — А я еще посмотрю… 

* * * 

Он так и остался жить у Снейпа. Строить еще один дом, несмотря на намеки Люциуса, посчитали нецелесообразным. «Хотите — стройте сами», — заявили Мародеры. Люциус предложил Снейпу переселиться к Поттеру, на что тот предложил ему самому отправляться жить к Блэку с Люпином, если его что-то не устраивает. На том и договорились, хотя иногда Люциус задумывался, а не отправиться ли к Поттеру ему самому, только бы не видеть Снейпа, его тощего тела и мрачной рожи. Черт с ними, с воспоминаниями — даже самая нежная сцена резко теряла свою привлекательность, когда он напоминал себе о его предательстве. Беда, что Снейп в принципе ему нравился. Он разглядывал его украдкой и искал недостатки, убеждая самого себя, что нравиться тут нечему. 

Худющий — ребра торчат. Нескладный. Нос длинный. Волосы как пакля. Но как же хочется провести по этим выступающим ребрам ладонью, ловя губами вздох Снейпа; лизнуть языком тонкую кожу, ощущая под ней биение сердца; поцеловать самый кончик этого длинного носа. Снейп — всегда фыркал и смеялся, когда он так делал; зарыться рукой в волосы, притянуть за них к себе и с упоением целовать горячие губы. 

Безумие. В такие моменты хотелось просто закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, не думать, не хотеть. Чертовы гормоны. Чертов Снейп. Чертово все. И даже не напиться. Чертов мир, в котором никуда от самого себя не спрячешься. Хотя… Люциус вспомнил про резкий спиртовой запах. Все же, алкоголь в каком-то виде у Снейпа был, нужно было лишь найти. Спирт, скорее всего, предназначался исключительно для медицинских целей — ну так он и собирается лечиться от снейпоодержимости. Плевать, что такая болезнь не известна ни одному врачу. 

Истории, которыми он щедро кормил Мародеров, подходили к концу. С садистской усмешкой он сообщил Поттеру, что младшего внука того зовут Альбус Северус, в честь Дамблдора и Снейпа. Последнего эта новость также не порадовала, и он раздраженно фыркнул: «Наглый мальчишка». Можно было бы придумывать уже что-то от себя, но, когда он поведал абсолютную сказку о том, что Драко стал лучшим другом Гарри Поттера, на следующий же день его сначала огрело по голове упавшей веткой, а потом пришлось спасаться в холодной горной речке от диких пчел. «Оно» явно было против вранья. И Люциус внял предупреждению. 

Пока его не перевели на голодный паек, надо было найти еще что-то, чем он мог бы быть полезен для их маленького племени, и при этом ничего не делать. 

— — — — — 

(2)Цитата из трагедии Шекспира Гамлета. Фрагмент использован из перевода Б. Пастернака. В оригинале: «… in that sleep of death what dreams may come».


	5. Глава 4. Верность, любовь и гнев

В моменты, когда Сириус пытался быть честен с собой, он понимал, что «слизни» бесили и вполовину не так сильно, как он пытался это показать. Можно было и вовсе не обращать внимания на задиравшего нос павлина и вечно что-то замышлявшего Нюниуса, если бы он постоянно не ждал от них подвоха. Сириус знал, что попал сюда из-за них. Хорошо, не прямо, но косвенно. Один третировал за бесполезность, второй возглавлял отряд Пожирателей в Отделе Тайн. Сириус до сих пор воспринимал их именно как Пожирателей — не важно, живые или мертвые, есть у них метка или нет — они Пожиратели. Те, из-за кого погибли самые близкие для него люди — Регулус, Джеймс и Лили — и он не мог этого простить. Лишь иногда, ночью, когда он лежал без сна, слушая тихое сопение Лунатика, червячок сомнения заползал ему в душу: а в Пожирателях ли дело?

Получив от Беллатрикс Ступефаем и упав в Арку, он с поля боя угодил прямо в тропический лес. Без всякого перехода: вот он смотрит в испуганные глаза крестника… и уже через мгновение валяется в густом папоротнике, изучая крону пальмы. Тогда он даже подумал, что Арка просто переместила его в пространстве куда-нибудь в Южную Америку, но, встретив Джеймса, он понял, что оказался на том свете. Живьем. Он так и не смог поверить в то, что умер. Даже искал способы вернуться к жизни — исходил весь остров в поисках Арки или еще какого-нибудь артефакта, но все было тщетно. Джеймс, протирая с умным видом очки, призывал его успокоиться: если бы с того света можно было так просто уйти, мир живых уже давно бы населяли мертвые, а так оставалось только ждать и надеяться. «На что надеяться?» — поинтересовался Сириус. Джеймс пожал плечами: «На чудо».

И он стал надеяться, тем более что в чудесах недостатка не было: то привязанная к эвкалипту корова (подоить ее они так и не успели — убежала, и поймать ее не получилось); то ящик настоящего яванского рома (они с Джеймсом пробухали целую неделю, после чего еще неделю приходили в себя, обещая больше никогда не пить); то настоящий каменный дом (из которого им уже на следующий день пришлось удирать из-за землетрясения). В общем, жизнь в посмертии была нескучной. 

Когда появились Петтигрю, Ремус и Снейп, активность «Оно» увеличилась вдвое. Сириус называл «Оно» «Большой брат».(3) Это название он взял из прочитанной в юности маггловской книжки. Сюжет за давностью лет забылся, а вот словосочетание в памяти осталось. Иногда ему казалось, что Большой брат следит именно за ним. Рационального объяснения этому ощущению не было. 

Смерть Петтигрю неожиданно повлекла катастрофические последствия. Сириусу совершенно не было жалко этого труса и предателя, но ответная реакция Большого брата оказалась слишком болезненной. Они поначалу даже не поняли, из-за чего погасло солнце. Первым, как ни странно, догадался Нюниус — объявил, что Хвост погиб напрасно, что стоило забыть обо всех преступлениях, совершенных им при жизни и помочь ему. Сириус возмутился до глубины души: «Все вы, Пожиратели проклятые, как пикси из одного выводка». Снейп в ответ заметил, что он предпочел бы общество Петтигрю тупой взбалмошной шавке — «тот, по крайней мере, молчал». С воплем: «Сейчас и ты у меня замолчишь!» — Сириус бросился на него с кулаками. Джеймс и Ремус их растащили, а на следующий день Снейп нашел рядом котелок, шубу и теплые сапоги своего размера — в отличие от Сириуса, Большой брат Снейпу поверил.

Принять и понять, что Петтигрю все же заслуживал жалости и помощи, ему помог Ремус. Когда Джеймс со Снейпом отправились на поиски хоть чего-нибудь съестного, тот сел рядом с ним и долго рассказывал, вспоминал о старых школьных днях. О том, как они вчетвером бегали по лесу, вместе попадали в неприятности; как Питер помогал им, пытался заслужить внимание и похвалу, а они его в упор не замечали. Считали само собой разумеющимся, что он всегда рядом, тихий и незаметный.

— Все люди делают ошибки, а, сделав одну, пытаются ее исправить и совершают еще и еще, и так и катятся по наклонной в самый Ад. Но каждый имеет право на второй шанс…

— И Волдеморт? — скривился тогда Сириус.

— Его здесь нет, так что не знаю… Наверное, чтобы заслужить прощения, надо хотеть, чтобы тебя простили. Не думаю, что ему это нужно. А Питер оказался вместе с нами, и мне кажется, он раскаивался, а значит, вполне заслуживал прощения. Он говорил, что его убил подарок Волдеморта за то, что он хотел помочь Гарри. Может, это была правда?

— Я не могу его простить, понимаешь? Не могу! — Сириус вдруг обнял Ремуса и прижался лбом к его плечу. 

Тот тоже обнял его в ответ и начал осторожно гладить по голове. 

— Понимаю. Но простить — это правильно. Здесь и сейчас все, что было в прошлом, больше не имеет значения.

— Я постараюсь… я правда постараюсь его простить, — пообещал Сириус и добавил: — Мне жаль, что он погиб.

Через пару часов на небе появилось солнце.

С тех пор жизнь на острове приобрела определенную стабильность, даже в том, что касалось конфликтов — стабильно спорили со Снейпом по каждому поводу. Тот был с ними не согласен буквально во всем, начиная с выбора места для лагеря и заканчивая способами приготовления рыбы. Насчет лагеря, кстати, Снейп оказался абсолютно прав — после очередного наводнения все признали, что жить лучше подальше от реки, на другой стороне каньона. 

Снейп Сириуса бесил: и свои видом — «я все знаю лучше вас, тупые гриффиндорские идиоты»; и тем, что обращался с Ремусом, как со своим слугой; и отлыниванием от тяжелой и грязной работы, которое тот оправдывал необходимостью следить за своим очередным варевом. Но с этим приходилось мириться — Снейп был очень полезен в деле выживания в диких джунглях: оказывал медицинскую помощь, хорошо разбирался в растениях и животных, а также отлично знал, как пользоваться всеми теми странными маггловскими предметами, которые иногда подбрасывал им Большой брат.

Малфой появился, когда они наконец нашли некую точку равновесия — распределили обязанности, почти научились избегать конфликтов и устраивать друг другу гадости, получая потом по голове от Большого брата. С одной стороны, открытого противостояния с Малфоем у них не было никогда. С другой — тот был одним из ближайших сторонников Волдеморта, а это никак не способствовало хорошим отношениям. Кроме того, у Малфоя был отвратительный характер. Казалось, в нем соединились все самые мерзкие слизеринские черты: пустое бахвальство, эгоизм, отсутствие совести и подлость. Сириуса раздражало в нем все, но особенно — нежелание делать что-либо полезное; а еще то, что Ремус его постоянно защищал, говоря, что Малфой скоро привыкнет и все поймет. Ни черта этот наглый павлин понять не мог, не стоило даже надеяться. Привык, что все перед ним пресмыкаются, вот и из них наверняка надеется сделать своих слуг. Но не выйдет. Сириус решил для себя, что будет противостоять всем попыткам Малфоя увильнуть от работы.

* * *

День выдался пасмурный. Дождя не было — только какая-то непривычная тягостная хмарь, укрывшая остров от солнца, но при этом усугубившая жару и духоту. Джеймс отправился за водой, заодно собирался наведаться к банановому дереву(4), росшему как раз у реки. Люпин, взяв лук и стрелы, ушел проверять ловушки. Снейп сообщил, что у него опять закончились какие-то очень нужные травки, и направился в горы пополнять свои запасы. Сириус не представлял, куда девались все эти таинственные настойки, если никто из них не болел; разве что тот поил чем-то Малфоя. Вот только зачем? Подозрительно. Сам Малфой каждое утро повадился куда-то исчезать. Как и в этот раз. Никого не предупредив, сразу после завтрака он выскользнул за ворота и ушел куда-то в направлении каньона. Сириус попытался узнать у Снейпа, куда именно Малфой ходит, но он лишь пожал плечами, словно ему было все равно. В конце концов, любопытство взяло верх, и Сириус отправился на поиски.

Он думал, что Малфой не должен был уйти далеко. Во-первых, и сам бы побоялся, во-вторых, Снейп бы его так спокойно не отпускал. Чтобы тот сам ни говорил, ни для кого из них, кроме, пожалуй, самого Малфоя, не было секретом, что Снейп буквально не сводил с него глаз. Так что, скорее всего, Снейп был в курсе, чем тот занимается. Правда, обнаружив Малфоя, Сириус в этом усомнился. 

Тот сидел на свесившимся над обрывом дереве, удобно устроившись между его ветвей с бутылкой… огневиски. То, что это был именно огневиски, он понял по знакомой этикетке.

— Блэк… — Малфой подпер голову ладонью, поставив локоть на изгиб ветви. — Зачем ты приперся?

И как он так умудряется? Грязный, весь в шрамах, одет только в шорты, которые еще дня три назад были полноценными брюками, кожа, вместо того чтобы загореть, покраснела, спутанные волосы завязаны в хвост какой-то убогой тесемочкой, а сидит на дереве, словно во дворце на троне. Вот же гад. Сириус гордо выпрямился.

— Решил проверить, не замышляешь ли ты чего, Малфой.

Тот усмехнулся и не спеша сделал глоток из бутылки. 

— Проверил? Проваливай.

— Откуда у тебя огневиски? — Сириус подошел ближе.

— А есть варианты?

Неужели получил в подарок за какие-то свои мифические достижения. Какие только? Не делает же ничего, кроме как рассказывает байки о послевоенной жизни, да только и они уже скоро должны закончиться. 

— С чего бы тебе заручиться такой поддержкой Большого брата?

— Большой брат? — Малфой засмеялся. — Прекрасно. Даже интересно, почему ты так его называешь?

— А тебе это что-нибудь говорит?

Малфой и маггловские книжки — это что-то из области небылиц. Или после войны тот резко проникся интересом к маггловской культуре? О своей жизни после победы над Волдемортом тот не рассказывал, сообщив только, что в Азкабан не попал.

— Представь себе, — он поморщился, перевел взгляд с Блэка на другую сторону каньона и снова приложился к бутылке. 

— Ты так и не ответил мне, Малфой!

— А что я тебе могу ответить? Мне-то откуда знать, что там на уме у твоего «Большого брата»? — он скосил глаза на Сириуса.

— И ты каждый день с утра получаешь бутылку виски, приходишь сюда и до обеда…

— Нет. Бутылка у меня одна. 

— Бездонная? — усмехнулся Сириус.

Малфой не ответил, только потянулся и задумчиво уставился на него.

— Так почему «Большой брат»? Думаешь, он следит за нами?

— А у тебя есть сомнения?

Кто бы мог подумать — он вполне мирно беседует с Малфоем. Пока даже не на повышенных тонах. Сириус оседлал ствол дерева, расположившись прямо напротив Малфоя. Сидеть спиной к пропасти было неуютно, еще и солнце било прямо в лицо, но он решил потерпеть. 

— Поделись, — Сириус протянул руку.

Малфой прищурился, рассмеялся и передал бутылку. Может, Цисси на самом деле вышла не за такого уж плохого парня. «Гнусного Пожирателя смерти», — тут же напомнил он сам себе. Это был не виски. Но и не перебродивший сок манго, который пару раз готовил Снейп. Намного крепче, вкуснее и слаще.

— Что это?

— А на что похоже?

Сириус сделал еще глоток, после чего Малфой отобрал у него бутылку.

— Кокосовое молоко, ананас и?..

— Спирт. «Пина Колада».(5) В оригинальном рецепте должен был быть ром, но за неимением его…

— Крадешь у Снейпа медикаменты? — расхохотался Сириус. — Он знает?

— Судя по тому, что он каждый раз перепрятывает бутылку, знает.

— Но ты находишь.

Малфой улыбнулся. Сириус забрал бутылку и сделал пару глотков. Нет, правда вкусно. Может, Снейп зря так скептически отзывался о его умении готовить? 

— Думаю, вечером он отдаст ее твоему приятелю.

Намекает на то, чтобы он забрал ее у Ремуса и передал ему? Как бы не так! Лучше воспользоваться самому и поделиться с Джеймсом, а то неизвестно, сколько этот павлин успел вылакать в одно рыло.

— И надолго нам этого запаса хватит?

Малфой не ответил и отобрал бутылку. Взгляд у него блуждал.

— Так что там насчет твоего «Большого брата»? Чувствуешь себя словно под следящими чарами?

— А думаешь, нет? Все эти подарки, неприятности…

— Только слегка более утрированно, чем в жизни, а так — все одно, — Малфой махнул рукой. — Достойные получают все прелести жизни, недостойные прозябают в нищете. Единственное — мы тут все и недостойные и достойные одновременно.

Сириус прищурился.

— Интересно, кого это ты называешь достойным?

Малфой снова не ответил, только передал ему бутылку. Еще пара глотков, и в голове зашумело. Они тут все вынужденные трезвенники, так что алкоголь подействовал быстро.

— Послушай, получается, у Снейпа была целая бутылка спирта, а он вместо того, чтобы угощать нас коктейлями, травил своей бодягой из гнилых манго?

— Чем травил?

— Ну, он пару раз готовил какую-то гадость, типа домашнего вина, сам-то ее не пил. А как ты появился, так для тебя сразу нашлось все самое лучшее! А мы тут… ему, а ты, алкоголик чертов…

Малфой поморщился и отнял бутылку.

— Все, хватит с тебя.

— Нет, ты мне ответь! 

— Боже, Блэк, ты о чем вообще? Мы с ним и не разговариваем почти — спирт я нашел только потому, что он доставал его при мне. И что я перед тобой оправдываюсь? — Малфой возмущенно фыркнул, отпил глоток и поставил бутылку на землю; похлопал себя по карманам, достал спички и портсигар. 

Сириус едва сдержался, чтобы не открыть от изумления рот.

— Малфой, где ты это все берешь?

— Природа этого острова, дорогой родственник, способна подарить нам очень многое, только вы, занятые делами, этого не замечаете, — глаза Малфоя смеялись. 

Из портсигара — серебряного, инкрустированного изумрудами — он достал странную самокрутку, посмотрел на Сириуса, усмехнулся и предложил и ему тоже. Он не отказался. Наверное, зря.

— Почему вы не разговариваете?

Малфой скривился. Отвечать явно не хотелось, но у такого болтуна, как он, в последнее время был очевидный недостаток общения. 

— Не о чем нам с ним разговаривать. 

— Ну да, конечно. — Сириус рассмеялся.

Интересно, какой травой Малфой набил эти самокрутки? Глубоко в груди покалывало, словно в нее забралось стадо муравьев, а в голове в то же время было совершенно пусто, хорошо. Расслабляет.

— Представь себе. То, что он мог рассказать мне об этом мире, я у него узнал, а дела давно прошедшие здесь не имеют значения, — спокойно ответил Малфой, сделал затяжку и выпустил в склонившиеся над ним зеленые ветви облачко дыма.

— Поэтому вы до сих пор глаз друг от друга отвести не можете. 

— Это не так, — Малфой сжал зубы.

— Знаешь, со стороны как-то виднее… — Сириус попытался опереться спиной на ветку, но она прогнулась под ним. Он бы уже оказался на полпути к дну каньона, если бы Малфой не ухватил его за руку.

Сердце предательски бухнуло.

— Черт, Малфой, спасибо…

— Будешь должен, Блэк, — обворожительно улыбнулась эта сволочь.

Вот почему так — только начинаешь видеть в нем человека, как тут же из него лезет черт-те что. Эгоистичный, корыстолюбивый подлец. Каким был, таким остался. Его даже могила не исправила.

— Знаешь, Блэк, вот смотрю я на вас с Люпином и не понимаю… — Сириус напрягся. — Я бы понял, если бы ты был с Джеймсом — и слушаешься ты его, как верный пес, едва ли не тапочки готов за ним носить…

— Малфой...

Но тот его не слушал, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Ради мести за него ты исковеркал свою жизнь. Он мог бы хоть из жалости обратить внимание на твои страдания.

— Я в него не влюблен. Ты ничего не понимаешь в дружбе! — если бы он сейчас был собакой, у него бы шерсть на холке встала дыбом. Сириус очень хорошо это почувствовал.

Малфой не обратил на его состояние внимание.

— Да, наверное, не понимаю, — кивнул он. — Как ты — в семейных узах. Бросить родителей, родного брата — уж не из-за тебя ли он присоединился к Темному Лорду? — Малфой осуждающе покачал головой.

— Ты что, совестью моей заделался, Малфой?

— Совестью? — он задумчиво поглядел на Сириуса и улыбнулся. — Нет, я просто хочу понять — раз уж ты такой специалист по дружбе, что предпочел друзей собственной семье — как ты смог простить Люпину предательство? Я же правильно понимаю, что любовниками вы были еще до памятного Хэллоуина тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года. И потом — бах! — ты преступник, а он в это легко верит. Странно.

— Моя личная жизнь — не твоя забота!

— Твою личную жизнь я слышу каждый вечер, — поморщился Малфой.

— И что, завидно?

Тот усмехнулся, поднял с земли бутылку и допил последнюю пару глотков.

— Нет. Просто не укладывается в голове: ваши ежевечерние упражнения — и многолетнее предательство.

— Не было никакого предательства! Он был уверен, что Джеймс и Лили погибли из-за меня! Ему же в голову не могло прийти, что это его мы сочли предателем и скрыли, кто на самом деле стал Хранителем тайны! Он верил нам, а мы… — он снова ощутил себя виноватым. Вроде уже все выяснили, сотни раз переговорили, а все равно. — Если бы мы доверились, сказали ему…

— Но темная тварь не заслуживала доверия — я правильно тебя понимаю? — перебил Малфой. — Замечательные друзья! — от его саркастической усмешки у Сириуса свело зубы. Он выбросил самокрутку в каньон.

— Друзья, потому что смогли понять и простить друг друга!

Малфой прищурился.

— Вот я и спрашиваю, как тебе это удалось?

Как? И что ему сказать? Потому что мы любим друг друга? Да пошел он.

— Я думаю, ты трус и тряпка, Блэк. Ты… 

Сириус осознал, что делает, только когда услышал полузадушенный хрип и увидел собственные пальцы, сжимающиеся на горле Малфоя. В следующее мгновение ему в нос врезался кулак. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Боль была столь резкой и неожиданной, что он разжал руки. Малфой тут же закрепил свой успех, навалившись на него сверху.

— Ты с ума сошел, Блэк, — прошипел он, наклонившись непозволительно низко.

Сириус со всей силы дернулся вверх, намереваясь заехать Малфою лбом по носу, но тот в последний момент поднял голову, и удар пришелся в челюсть. Малфой вскрикнул и отшатнулся, хватка ослабла. Сириус врезал ему коленом в живот и сбросил с себя. Нос заливала кровь; зажав его рукой, Сириус попытался встать на ноги и тут же снова упал — Малфой подставил подножку. А потом землю тряхнуло, и край каньона, на котором они дрались, прорезала глубокая расщелина.

— Бежим! — Малфой сплевывая кровь, встал на карачки.

— Сюда! — с другого края каньона донесся вопль Джеймса.

\----  
(3) «Большой брат» пришел из романа Оруэлла «1984».   
(4) Бананы на самом деле трава, а не дерево. Но Сириус не столь сведущ в ботанике.  
(5) В правильной транскрипции должно быть «Пинья Колада», но по-русски обычно пишут «Пина». Известный коктейль, имеющий множество вариаций. Исторически готовится из рома, кокосового сиропа и ананасового сока.


	6. Глава 5. Я до сих пор ищу твой взгляд

Землетрясение. Опять. Снейп оглянулся на вулкан за свой спиной и похолодел. Нет, хуже — извержение. Он быстро прикинул расстояние — если лава направится в сторону лагеря, он может не успеть. Черт, черт, черт… Снейп бросился бежать, перескакивая с камня на камень. Как хорошо, что он не успел забраться слишком далеко, а ведь мог бы — валериана, по странной прихоти, росла как раз у подножия вулкана. Обходить некогда — цепляясь за мелкие кустики, он съехал вниз по пологому склону, ободрав единственные джинсы, и со всей скоростью понесся дальше, продираясь через колючий кустарник. Поттер ушел за водой — значит, он вне опасности. Малфой, как обычно, направился к каньону в компании бутылки, алкоголик проклятый — надо уже кончать с этой его привычкой — в случае чего, успеет перебежать на другую сторону… если не полный идиот. Люпин… Люпина найти сложно, но можно надеяться, что он прибежит в лагерь при первых признаках опасности. А вот Блэк… непредсказуемо. Скорее всего, он бросится на поиски своего дорогого любовника, заблудится, потеряется, и его накроет лавой. Снейп заскрипел зубами, зацепился за камень и нырнул носом в Непентес Раджа. (6) Его чуть не стошнило от тошнотворного запаха. Землю снова тряхнуло. Он оглянулся, но среди зарослей вулкан было не разглядеть. Надо спешить.

Он влетел в ворота лагеря — никого. Как он и думал, Блэк отправился на поиски, а Люпин, значит, так и не вернулся. Снейп бросил взгляд на вулкан, тот выбрасывал в небо пепел, который, к счастью, относило в противоположную от лагеря сторону. Хоть в чем-то им повезло. На самом деле закономерно — от облака пепла шансов спастись никаких, в отличие от лавы, а «Оно» всегда оставляет возможность остаться в живых. Что дальше? Стоило бы найти Блэка и Люпина, но сердце требовало отправиться к Малфою и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Но сначала…

Снейп побежал в дом, взял сумку и покидал туда попавшиеся под руку настойки, мази и медикаменты — разбираться что есть что не было времени. Туда же отправились ножницы, моток веревки, зажигалка и ворох бинтов. Выскочив на улицу, он сорвал с костра котелок, вылив остатки завтрака в огонь, и поспешил к каньону.

Моста не было. На земле сидел истерически хохочущий Малфой с кровью на подбородке и фингалом под глазом, а на другой стороне у края каньона собрались Мародеры. Блэк при этом валялся на земле, а остальные что-то кричали, но понять, что именно, было невозможно.

— Что случилось? Где мост?

Снейп на миг растерялся, не понимая что теперь делать.

— Упал, — всхлипывая от смеха, ответил Малфой.

Снейп рассвирепел.

— Хватит паясничать! Возьми себя в руки! Что происходит?! — он потряс Малфоя за плечи.

Тот с трудом сфокусировал на нем свой взгляд.

— А ты не видишь? — губы искривила усмешка. — Извержение, землетрясение…

Снова тряхнуло. Снейп ухватил Малфоя под руки и оттащил подальше от края. Еще не хватало, чтобы придурок свалился. Как же мало времени. Куда теперь бежать? К морю? Не успеть. Он подполз к краю и посмотрел вниз — все стены каньона были оплетены лианами. Снейп повернул голову — да, он помнил правильно — чуть в стороне, земля образовывала небольшой козырек; если повезет, под ним удастся спрятаться от потоков лавы. Но надо спешить. Он помог Малфою подняться.

— Идем.

— Куда?

Снейп не ответил, ухватил Малфоя за предплечье и потащил в сторону.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — не унимался тот.

— Слушай внимательно — нам придется спуститься вниз.

— Ты свихнулся!

— А что ты предлагаешь? У нас нет времени, сейчас здесь будет лава! Это наш единственный шанс.

Малфой нахмурился, оглянулся, вытер кровь с подбородка.

— Ладно, ты прав, — нехотя согласился он.

Снейп выбрал место для спуска, встал на колени, подергал толстую лиану, проверяя, как крепко она держится. Чуть ниже торчали какие-то длинные корни — прежде чем лиана сгорит, надо было добраться до них.

— Давай за мной, — сказал он Малфою и начал спускаться.

То еще некоторое время оставался на краю, оглядываясь по сторонам. Малфою явно не нравилась эта идея, но другого варианта, он похоже, не нашел и вцепился в лиану. 

Было страшно. Руки дрожали и скользили по мокрому зеленому стеблю. Снейп уже весь измазался в соке; он то и дело поглядывал вверх на медленно спускающегося по соседней лиане Малфоя, с ужасом ожидая, что руки не выдержат, и тот рухнет вниз. В любую секунду до каньона могла добраться лава, и он все время подгонял себя, стремясь поскорее оказаться под защитой нависшего над пропастью козырька.

Малфой посмотрел вниз и вздрогнул.

— И куда мы лезем?

— Вниз.

— Я знаю, — он слегка истерически хохотнул. — Посмотри, куда вниз, идиот!

Снейп взглянул под ноги. Проклятье. Все было плохо — по дну каньона начала разливаться огненная река. Он огляделся по сторонам — ну не может же быть, чтобы не было никаких шансов?!

— Туда! — крикнул Малфой, указывая в гущу зарослей прямо под козырьком.

Снейпу не было видно, что там находилось, но последовал за ним, двинувшись вбок и вверх, даже догнал, пока тот вертел головой.

— Смотри, — Малфой кивнул в сторону.

Да, вот оно — лава наконец добралась до них и водопадом потекла в каньон. Они уже были под защитой козырька, но все еще в опасности.

— Что там? — спросил Снейп. 

Он убедился в крепости корня, на который решил перенести руку, уцепился за него и мгновенно поехал вниз. В панике схватился за первую попавшуюся ветку, но она не выдержала его веса и сломалась. Котелок, который все это время он тащил за собой, полетел в пропасть.

Сердце ушло в пятки, и в следующее мгновение запястье обхватила ладонь Малфоя. 

— Куда?.. — процедил он сквозь зубы, пытаясь подтянуть Снейпа к себе. Сил у него не хватало, мокрая от пота и сока рука выскальзывала из ладони. 

Снейп видел, что оставшаяся на лиане рука Малфоя дрожит: он с трудом удерживал их обоих. Он попытался уцепиться за ближайший корень, но вновь потерпел неудачу. Да что же это! Сейчас Малфой не выдержит, и они оба полетят вниз.

— Отпусти, иначе тоже погибнешь.

Глаза Малфой полыхнули злобой.

— И не надейся — будешь жить и мучиться. Со мной, — прошипел он и потянул его вверх — откуда только силы взялись!

Снейп лихорадочно шарил по стенам каньона, стараясь удержаться хотя бы за камни, но они только осыпались под рукой; Малфой продолжал тянуть его вверх, сам соскальзывая вниз. Наконец, удалось уцепиться свободной рукой за какой-то чахлый кустик, который удивительно крепко держался за стену. Снейп облегченно выдохнул.

— Отпускай.

Тот продолжал тянуть его вверх.

— Все, я уже держусь, мне вторая рука тоже пригодится.

— Нет, я не доверяю этому кустику.

Снейп попытался подтянуться на нем.

— Ничего со мной не случится! Лучше попробуй подвинуть ко мне вон ту лиану, от нее будет больше пользы.

На мгновение их взгляды скрестились, Малфой медленно кивнул и выпустил его руку. Теперь Снейп ухватился за несчастный куст уже двумя руками. Когда его плеча коснулся тяжелый стебель, он, наконец, смог уцепиться за более надежное растение. Отдышавшись, Снейп поднял голову, снова встретившись взглядом с Малфоем.

— Спасибо.

Тот лишь фыркнул, отвернулся и продолжил путь наверх. Внезапно рядом затрещало, часть лиан попадала вниз, а сверху полилась лава. К счастью, их она пока не затронула, но жар от нее мгновенно опалил кожу. Они закашлялись.

— Быстрее… — раздался голос Малфоя.

Снейп постарался ускориться. Подтянувшись, он увидел, куда их ведет Малфой. Почти под самым козырьком за листвой и лианами виднелась небольшая темная пещерка. Да, это вполне могло быть временным укрытием. Главное, чтобы там не жил какой-нибудь хищник. 

Малфой первым достиг места, забрался в пещеру и тут же высунулся из нее почти наполовину, чтобы помочь Снейпу.

* * *

Они устроились подальше от входа — из-за жары сидеть рядом с ним было невозможно. Прикрывавшие пещеру листья съежились от жара, открывая отличный вид на огненный водопад, обрушивавшийся с козырька в каньон. Это было даже красиво, хотя и страшно. Дышать в такой жаре было тяжело. Снейп посмотрел на Малфоя. В огненных сполохах синяки на его лице выглядели особенно жутко. Надо бы обработать, но сначала узнать, что произошло. Он открыл сумку и начал разбирать бутылочки в поисках заживляющей мази. Не мог же он забыть именно ее.

— Что у тебя с лицом?

— Блэк, — хмыкнул Малфой.

— Ты что с ним, подрался? С ума сошел? Я же предупреждал тебя!

— Да пошел ты… Он первый на меня напал.

Снейп поднял голову.

— Рассказывай.

Малфой потянулся.

— Нечего рассказывать. Я спокойно сидел, любовался великолепной природой этого чудного места…

— …употребляя свое идиотское пойло…

Тот и бровью не повел.

— Пришел Блэк, я его вежливо угостил, развлек беседой, даже жизнь спас, когда он попытался упасть в каньон, а потом он ни с того ни с сего на меня напал, — Малфой усмехнулся.

— Так уж ни с того ни с сего, — взглянул на него Снейп. — Ты его спровоцировал.

— Конечно, — он хмыкнул, — всегда во всем виноват я. Для тебя уже Блэк ближе. Стоило ожидать.

Вот же идиот. Снейп, наконец, нашел горшочек с мазью. Он сел рядом с Малфоем и осторожно взял его за подбородок, стараясь разглядеть синяки. Тот дернулся, словно ему было неприятно прикосновение. Наверняка именно так оно и было.

— Я только хочу тебе помочь.

— Опять будешь мазать всякой гадостью?

Снейп улыбнулся.

— Да.

Он зачерпнул немного мази и начал ее наносить на синяки.

— Как так получилось, что Блэк оказался на одной стороне каньона, а ты — на другой? Вы же были вместе.

— Во время нашего выяснения отношений, началось землетрясение, и край каньона стал осыпаться. У моста появился Поттер, закричал что-то про вулкан и Блэк ринулся к нему. Верный песик.

— А ты, значит, остался?

— Там была трещина — я ее сумел перепрыгнуть, оказавшись на твердой земле, но бежать через падающий мост не рискнул. Блэк еле успел — мост начал падать прямо под его ногами — к счастью, Поттер с Люпином успели втащить его к себе. А я остался дожидаться тебя. Думал — вот появишься, и что дальше? Моста нет, бежать некуда.

— Как видишь, выход есть всегда.

Малфой хмыкнул. 

— Еще неизвестно, выход это или нет.

— По крайней мере, сейчас мы живы. Спасибо, кстати, что…

Малфой только рукой махнул и решительно отодвинулся. Как же тяжело — вроде рядом, а как будто между ними пропасть. Можно было бы попробовать объясниться, только какой в этом смысл? Не поймет и не простит. Для Малфоя вопрос приоритета всегда решался однозначно — сначала семья, близкие и лишь потом долг. Любая другая логика для него неприемлема. А так хочется, чтобы Люциус снова посмотрел как раньше, протянул руку, провел пальцами по щеке. Снейп с трудом сдержал вздох. Почему, почему он до сих пор никак не может избавиться от наваждения по имени Люциус Малфой?

Надо отвлечься — есть куда более насущные проблемы, чем их отношения.

— Пол в пещере был мокрым… возможно, тут есть вода, — предположил он.

— Предлагаешь пойти дальше? Да, согласен.

Малфой поднялся, явно собираясь сразу же углубиться в недра пещеры.

— Надо сделать факел, — остановил его Снейп.

— Сделай.

Снейп подошел к входу и срезал ножом одну из ветвей; пропитал тряпку жирной мазью от обморожения, он обернул ее вокруг деревяшки и поджег.

— Отлично. Теперь пошли.

Узкий пологий ход вел вниз. Снейп шел впереди, освещая путь факелом.

— Интересно, кто создал эту пещеру? — вполголоса поинтересовался Малфой.

— Она может быть естественного происхождения: похоже, тут протекала подземная река.

— Снизу вверх?

— Почему? Скорее всего, каньон возник после очередного землетрясения; источник может находиться на той стороне. Так что внизу нас, вероятно, ждет подземное озеро или выход к морю.

— Будем надеяться, что ты прав.

По мере спуска воздух становился все более холодным и влажным. Они шли в молчании, и это заставляло Снейпа нервничать: он чувствовал усиливавшееся напряжение между ними. Сколько это может продолжаться? Он спиной ощущал тяжелый взгляд Малфоя. Резко обернувшись, он злобно уставился на него:

— Ну, что?

— Что? — Малфой поднял бровь.

Надменное выражение на испачканной зеленой мазью роже смотрелось дико. Снейп усмехнулся.

— Говори уж, наконец.

— Не о чем. Иди, давай.

Но Снейпу надоели эти молчаливые игры. Он не надеялся на понимание, но хотел, чтобы тот выговорился.

— Считаешь, что я предал тебя?

Малфой подошел ближе.

— Все, что хотел, я сказал тебе при встрече. Зачем ты снова возвращаешься к этому разговору?

— Он так и не был закончен. Давай, говори: я предал нашу любовь, подставил тебя, помог Поттеру победить Лорда. Ну же, что я еще забыл? — он сделал шаг, оказавшись вплотную к Малфою.

Тот поднял подбородок, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Любовь? — Малфой усмехнулся. — Она была? Ты был со мной, только пока я что-то значил для Темного Лорда. Как только я попал в опалу, вся твоя так называемая любовь иссякла. 

— Дело не в этом. Убив Дамблдора, я сам стал смертником — не хотел, чтобы ты страдал из-за меня.

Малфой поморщился:

— Сколько пафоса… Иди уже, а то скоро факел погаснет.

— Только теперь ты пойдешь первым, — Снейп всунул факел ему в руку. — Надоело ощущать спиной твой ненавидящий взгляд.

Малфой не стал отрицать и молча пошел вперед. 

Факел погас раньше, чем они достигли выхода. Снейп нашарил в сумке зажигалку и подошел к Малфою, чтобы передать ему. Они снова оказались слишком близко друг к другу. Снейп ощутил запах Малфоя, тепло его тела, дыхание — похоже, тот обернулся, чтобы посоветоваться. Их окружала абсолютная тьма, и Снейп не смог преодолеть соблазн, с которым боролся уже не первую неделю, и ткнулся губами куда-то, лишь бы снова прикоснуться к Люциусу. Когда ничего не видно, можно же поверить, притвориться, что между ними все еще что-то есть. Ну не может быть так, чтобы ничего не осталось!

Малфой дернулся, сглотнул и тут же замер, как будто не мог решить, что ему делать дальше. Снейп обхватил его за талию, провел ладонью по спине, ощущая напрягшиеся мышцы. У него было ощущение, что тот в любое мгновение отбросит его от себя, но Малфой молчал и не шевелился. 

— Я так соскучился по тебе, Люци, — выдохнул Снейп и осторожно поцеловал его плечо. 

Он ожидал удара или резких слов, а Люциус просто наклонил голову, зарывшись лицом в его волосы, и крепко-крепко обнял. Сердце пустилось вскачь. Снейп, теряя голову от нежности и любви, неистово целовал грудь, шею, подбородок, щеки, пока не встретил его губы. Вселенная замерла. Вот сейчас, в эту секунду, больше ничто не имело значения, кроме этих губ, в которые он впился со всем отчаянием. Люциуса, похоже, терзали те же чувства; он еще крепче прижал Снейпа к себе, страстно отвечая на поцелуй. Не оторваться. Боже, зачем они теряли столько времени, зачем нужны были все эти идиотские танцы друг вокруг друга, когда все мог решить один-единственный поцелуй или объятие. Им никогда не были нужны слова — для понимания достаточно было всего лишь взгляда, вздоха, прикосновения. Почему же он решил, что что-то могло измениться? Они никогда не признавались друг другу в любви — она просто была, витала между ними, отражаясь во взгляде, пряталась в улыбке. Они правильно уходили от серьезного разговора — он был совершенно не нужен — самые важные разговоры между ними всегда проходили без лишних слов. И все же Снейп рискнул, оторвался от самых сладких, самых желанных на свете губ, чтобы прошептать:

— Люблю.

Люциус ослабил объятия и прижался к нему лбом. Если бы не тьма, он бы смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Я тоже, — его голос дрогнул.

Зажигать огонь не хотелось — казалось, свет вместе с темнотой разрушит и эту хрупкую иллюзию любви. У Снейпа было ощущение, что, стоит увидеть лицо Люциуса, тот превратится в неприступного Малфоя, и тогда снова придется изображать, что ему нет до него никакого дела. Теперь это было бы невыносимо. Наверное, они бы так и простояли вечность, обнимая друг друга, если бы вдруг не появился свет. Только какой-то странный: тусклый, зеленоватый. Они синхронно подняли головы. Свет шел от мха, росшего на стенах пещеры.

— Подарок Большого брата, — ухмыльнулся Люциус. — Похоже, он намекает на то, что нам следует идти дальше.

Снейпу очень не хотелось выпускать его из объятий, но тот был абсолютно прав.

* * *

Они шли молча. Снейпу почему-то было неловко. В то же время сердце щемило от радости, что он все еще небезразличен Люциусу. Ход постепенно расширялся. По стенам струилась вода, собираясь на полу в небольшой ручеек. Пока он не мешал идти, и все же Снейп с беспокойством думал, что еще немного, и им придется продолжать путь в воде. Зеленое свечение погасло так же внезапно, как появилось, но впереди уже забрезжил дневной свет. Они ускорили шаг и вскоре вышли на берег моря.

Высокие волны с силой обрушивались на плоские камни. С обеих сторон небольшой бухты возвышались отвесные скалы, уходящие прямиком в воду. Удивительно безжизненное место.

— И что дальше? — спросил Люциус.

Снейп не знал, что ему ответить. Он обернулся и посмотрел назад — вулкана отсюда было не видно, они вышли прямо из скалы, на которой бурно росли джунгли. Выбрались из одной ловушки, но оказались в другой? Впрочем, можно было отправиться вплавь; главное, не напороться на скалы или какого-нибудь морского хищника.

— Ты плавать умеешь? — поинтересовался он у Люциуса.

— Конечно, — тот вскинулся, словно его оскорбило предположение, что он не умеет таких простых вещей.

— Значит, поплывем — другого варианта не остается.

— Не самая лучшая погода для купания.

Тут он был прав, но ждать Снейп посчитал опасным. Похоже, они оказались недалеко от вулкана. Стоило обогнуть его морем, вдоль подножия, раз уж лава потекла на остров.

— Нам в ту сторону, — Снейп решительно направился к одной из скал.

— Подожди, — окликнул его Люциус. — Там, случайно, не лодка?

Снейп посмотрел, куда он указывал. На некотором отдалении от берега, действительно, что-то было. Они, не сговариваясь, сняли обувь, одновременно нырнули в море и наперегонки поплыли к странному предмету. Это оказался грубо сколоченный плот. Снейп доплыл первым, с трудом вскарабкался на него и помог забраться Люциусу. На плоту нашлась пара весел и уходящая под воду веревка: похоже, чтобы его не отнесло волнами, с него был спущен якорь. Кое-как разобравшись с управлением, они вытянули из воды привязанный к веревке камень и отправились в путь.

Как ни странно, извержение почти закончилось. Жерло еще исторгало пепел, но не лаву. 

— Правильно, — хмыкнул Люциус, — лагерь уничтожен, можно сворачиваться. 

Волна плеснула ему прямо в лицо.

— Прошу прощения, Большой брат, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— От Блэка научился?

— Но на самом же деле похоже, — усмехнулся Люциус.

Они обогнули вулкан, проплыли мимо отвесных скал, каменистых бухт и, наконец, достигли песчаного берега около нетронутых лавой джунглей.

\----  
(6) Хищное растение монотипного семейства Непентовые (Nepenthaceae). Самое крупное плотоядное растение.


	7. Глава 6. Простить

Мародеры нашлись на берегу реки, куда обычно ходили за водой. Люциус в жизни бы не поверил, если бы кто-то сказал, что ему на шею едва ли не со слезами на глазах бросится Блэк. Он даже отшатнулся от него — и сразу оказался в объятиях Поттера. Что за шестой этаж Святого Мунго! 

— Мы уж думали, все… — сказал Люпин.

— Но солнце не погасло и даже извержение стало затихать, поэтому мы еще надеялись, — Блэк смотрел глазами побитой собаки. — Люциус, я не хотел, я должен был держать себя в руках.

Все. Сейчас рухнет небо: Сириус Блэк оправдывается перед слизеринцем. Люциус махнул рукой.

— Замяли. Может, оно и к лучшему. 

Он с ужасом подумал, что было бы, если бы извержение все же началось, и они бы успели перебежать на другую сторону каньона, а Северус — нет. Он точно бы погиб тогда. Так что все было правильно, в том числе и их глупая драка. Мародеры наперебой интересовались, как им с Северусом удалось выжить и выбраться: те видели только, как они едва ли не в последний момент скрылись в гуще листвы, и тут же пропали из виду за лавовым водопадом. Пришлось рассказать и о пещере, и о путешествии на плоту; об отчаянных поцелуях во мраке они, естественно, умолчали. Это имело значение только для них двоих, больше ни для кого.

Теперь надо было решать, что делать дальше. Дома уничтожены, как и все запасы; урожай погиб. С голода не умрут — кругом полно съедобных растений, но придется начинать все сначала. Найти место для лагеря, построить дома, сделать посуду, мебель. Настроение у всех окончательно испортилось.

Люциусу очень быстро надоели эти разговоры. Он сказал, что пока они тут спорят, пойдет погуляет и направился к морю. Только он устроился на берегу, к нему присоединился Северус. Молча сел рядом. Близко-близко, но в тоже время не касаясь его. 

— Знаешь, ни дня не было, чтобы я о тебе не думал, — нарушил тишину Северус.

Люциус скосил на него глаза. Он мог бы сказать то же самое, но не стал.

— Я пытался тебя возненавидеть, но получилось плохо.

Снейп печально вздохнул.

— Пойми, я не мог действовать иначе…

Оправдания, оправдания. Все это чушь. Люциус приложил к его губам палец.

— Теперь это все не имеет никакого значения. 

Северус поцеловал его палец, взял за руку и осторожно отвел ее в сторону.

— Имеет. Я не мог позволить Темному Лорду победить — и не мог ничего сказать тебе. Я лгал, но это была ложь во спасение.

Опять пафос. Люциус усмехнулся, но останавливать его не стал, позволяя выговориться.

— Я не мог рассказать тебе обо всем не потому, что не доверял. Как раз наоборот. Я верю, что ты никогда бы не раскрыл меня перед Лордом, но знание о том, что на самом деле я верен Дамблдору, могло быть опасным для тебя. Если бы Лорд догадался, увидел это в твоих мыслях, он бы убил тебя. Я не мог этого допустить. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

Интересно, как долго он придумывал это оправдание? К дементорам! Какая разница? Это для него важно — прощение, оправдание. Да только чушь все это. Северус смотрел с такой надеждой и отчаянием, словно ждал, что он отпустит грехи. Кто бы ему самому их отпустил. 

— Я все понимаю и прощаю тебя, — соврал и ему, и самому себе Люциус.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он действительно простит по-настоящему, но сейчас эта застарелая обида, хотя и осталась где-то в душе, действительно не имела никакого значения. Он улыбнулся радости, вспыхнувшей в глазах Северуса, и поцеловал его.

— Наконец-то.

Интимный момент был бесцеремонно нарушен все тем же Блэком. Они не отпрянули друг от друга, но наградили наглеца злобными взглядами. Тот лишь усмехнулся еще шире.

— Мы там без вас решили, что новый лагерь лучше построить на берегу. Раз теперь есть плот — от следующей опасности мы сможем уплыть на нем. Как вам идея?

Северус кивнул.

— Согласен. Можно прямо здесь — на мой взгляд, удобное место. Где, кстати, остальные?

— Уже отправились искать материал для строительства. Надо хоть шалаши поставить, пока не построим нормальные хижины.

— Жаль, инструментов никаких не осталось.

— Может, Большой брат подкинет нам хоть пару топоров, — начал Блэк, — а то…

В небе громыхнуло. Они синхронно посмотрели вверх, но ничего необычного не заметили.

— К чему это было? — нахмурился Северус. 

Грохот раздался снова, как будто ближе. И еще раз.

— Как это? — совершенно потерянно сказал Блэк, уставившись куда-то им за спину.

Они обернулись, но ничего не увидели — все те же джунгли.

— Блэк, ты чего? — окликнул его Люциус.

— Вы что, не видите?!

— Что мы должны видеть? — не выдержал Северус.

— Арку… и… — Блэк не закончил и бросился бежать.

Они переглянулись и помчались за ним. Люциус пытался понять, что же тот видит, но там, куда он бежал, ничего не было — только совершенно обычные деревья. Блэк резко остановился.

— Рег… — жалобно начал он.

— Он что, обожрался каких-нибудь галлюциногенных ягод? — предположил Люциус.

Северус покачал головой.

— Я не знаю. Тут все может быть. Он же действительно не умер, вдруг его зовут обратно?

— То есть как? Его — обратно, а мы тут должны оставаться?

— Мы прожили жизнь, так что…

Он что, смирился с этим? Умер и умер? Если есть хоть малейший шанс вернуться из этого цирка в мир живых, его упускать нельзя — это Люциус знал абсолютно точно. 

— Люциус, что ты замышляешь? — прервал его размышления Северус. — Мы не можем воскреснуть! 

Воскреснуть? Что за чушь. Они же не собираются возвращаться в свои старые тела, вылезать из гробов, как какие-то инферналии... Его аж передернуло от этой нелепой мысли. А вот начать жизнь фактически заново — где-нибудь подальше от Британии, ее проблем и политиков; там, где их никто не знает — это было бы хорошо.

Блэк продолжал говорить с одному ему видимыми мертвыми, просил у них прощения. Смотреть на это было противно и как-то неудобно. Он нес такую чушь, что Люциус все же начал склоняться к мысли о галлюцинации. И вдруг Блэк воскликнул:

— Гарри! — протянул руку и сделал шаг вперед.

Его ладонь словно растворилась в воздухе. Нельзя было терять ни секунды — ухватив Северуса за руку, Люциус подскочил к Блэку, обнял его со спины и пинком отправил вперед.

* * *

Люциуса окружила тьма. Все было точно так же, как сразу после смерти, но, в отличие от того раза, сейчас его ладонь сжимала горячую руку.

— Сев? — на всякий случай спросил он вполголоса.

Можно было ожидать, что вместо друга он держит за руку какого-нибудь монстра.

— Я здесь, — Северус накрыл их сцепленные руки ладонью. — Это порог.

— А где Блэк?

Вспышка света ударила по глазам. Люциус рефлекторно зажмурился, а когда неуверенно приоткрыл один глаз, увидел перед собой Снейпа. Таким, каким он видел его в последний раз, перед тем как отправить на смерть к Темному Лорду. Рука из его ладони исчезла. Он в панике оглядел себя, ожидая, что снова стал старым, но опасения не оправдались.

— Это ты? — неуверенно спросил Люциус.

Тот рассмеялся, искренне, радостно. Это выглядело очень странно и совсем не похоже на Северуса.

— Нет, — отсмеявшись, сказал Снейп. — Я не Северус. Я привратник.

— Где он? И где Блэк? — Люциус сделал шаг вперед и схватил его за грудки.

Вспышка боли заставила разжать руки.

— Спокойно, Люциус. Всему свое время, — привратник похлопал его по плечу. — Что касается Блэка, он все свои проблемы решил. Так как он попал в мир мертвых живым и намного раньше времени, он спокойно вернулся назад. Его вытащил крестник. А вот с тобой и твоим другом все далеко не так просто. 

Привратник начал обходить его кругом, и Люциусу пришлось поворачиваться, чтобы не терять его из виду.

— Вы, люди, всегда мечтали знать, что будет после смерти. Боялись ее… И все же многие ученые мужи, особенно маги, старались заглянуть за грань. С этой целью и была построена Арка — врата в мир духов. Поблизости от нее вы ощущаете прикосновение смерти и слышите голоса почивших родственников. Кое-кто даже отваживался пройти на эту сторону… — привратник помолчал. — Сириус Блэк оказался тут случайно. Он должен был умереть в своей постели еще только через пятьдесят лет, а вместо этого со всей своей нерастраченной жизненной силой оказался здесь. Из недр его подсознания возник остров; с других планов нашего мира он призвал дух своего друга и наделил его плотью. Когда друзья Блэка умирали, он неосознанно зазывал их к себе...

— Но мы с Севом никогда не были его друзьями!

— Северус оказал на них всех очень сильное влияние. И Блэк, и Поттер, и Люпин, не до конца осознавая, испытывали перед ним вину. Он оказался на острове, чтобы они разобрались в себе. А ты, естественно, оказался там из-за него. Как всегда, тебе повезло.

— А иначе что было бы?

— Забвение. Бесконечная серая пустыня, в которой души истаивают и теряют себя, когда их перестают помнить на земле. Только память и мысли живых помогают существовать мертвым. Ты слишком много натворил в своей жизни плохого, Люциус, никто не захочет тебя вспоминать… — привратник вдруг изменился, превратившись в Волдеморта.

Люциус в ужасе отшатнулся, но тот вновь начал превращаться: сначала в повзрослевшего Драко, потом в Нарциссу и снова в Снейпа. Что-то тут не сходилось.

— Значит, весь тот радостный тропический мир был создан благодаря Блэку? — поинтересовался он.

Привратник, который теперь выглядел как Регулус Блэк, кивнул.

— Он вернулся в мир живых, и остров исчез?

Привратник превратился в Фаджа и снова кивнул.

— Тогда что я тут делаю? Меня же, — он ухмыльнулся, — ждет забвение? Или не все так просто?

Знакомое огнеглазое чудовище вместо ответа окатило его зловонным дыханием. 

— Я, кстати, припоминаю: Арка существовала вовсе не для изучения мира мертвых, а для того, чтобы возвращать погибших в мир живых. Вот только все эксперименты окончились неудачей. Я прав?

Дамблдор посмотрел на него сквозь свои проклятые очки-половинки и улыбнулся. Люциуса уже окончательно достали эти игры.

— А собственное лицо показать боишься? — язвительно поинтересовался он. — И где Северус?

— Тебе правда так интересно? — раскрыл клюв гиппогриф и мгновенно превратился в Уолдена Макнейра. — Он пока еще здесь… Понимаешь, в чем загвоздка, — Вальбурга хищно улыбнулась, — я вынужден кого-то из вас отпустить, раз уж вы попали на порог. Но только одного. Кого бы мне выбрать? — фразу заканчивал уже Грейбек.

Люциуса тошнило от этих постоянно сменяющих друг друга лиц и морд; он сложил руки на груди и скривился.

— Знаю я эти игры — правильного ответа не существует. Так что отпускай обоих.

— Слишком много хочешь, Люциус, — прошипела Нагайна, коснувшись раздвоенным языком его щеки. — Один живой — один мертвый. Если только этот мертвый способен вернуться…

Он поморщился.

— Что значит — «способен»?

Кингсли Шеклболт сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой:

— Думаешь, почему все эксперименты заканчивались неудачей? — Хагрид расхохотался, согнувшись почти пополам. — Душа, способная вернуться, должна быть целой и здоровой, чтобы, явившись в грубый для нее живой мир, обрести плоть, а не оказаться раздавленной. Таких душ мало, а я не уверен, что ты и твой друг здоровы. Но в любом случае кого-то я отпустить должен, — отец покачал головой. — Даже не знаю, у кого из вас больше шансов. Вы оба такие… разбитые, сломанные. Смотреть неприятно, — Беллатрикс сморщила носик и кокетливо улыбнулась.

— Тогда решай уже сам и не маячь перед глазами.

Снова сгустилась тьма, и незнакомый голос прошептал в ухо:

— Будь по-твоему…

Тусклый серый свет, казалось, шел от него самого. Медленно разгораясь, он рассеивал мрак. Из темноты показались трибуны, за которыми расположились серые фигуры; высокая кафедра и темные каменные стены. Декорации очень походили на зал заседаний Визенгамота. Люциус подумал, что мог бы даже вспомнить, какой именно зал — за свою жизнь он побывал во всех. Он огляделся по сторонам. Серые бесплотные фигуры, похоже, были душами умерших; часть уже было не узнать, но кто-то еще сохранил черты лица. Люциус увидел Нимфадору, которая сидела рука об руку с Беллатрикс; Аластора Грюма, даже в посмертии сверкающего своим неживым глазом; Фаджа.

Трижды ударил деревянный молоток, и Люциус обернулся на кафедру. Там сидели трое — Дамблдор, Волдеморт и... он сам, только старый, седой и осунувшийся — такой, каким он умер. Опять Привратник?

— Садись, мальчик мой, — сказал Дамблдор, указывая на кресло за его спиной.

Нет, это точно не Дамблдор, сразу понял Люциус. Тот обращался к нему «мальчик мой» лишь единожды, на третьем курсе Хогвартса, когда он угодил к директору за особо жестокую шутку над «грифами». С тех пор — ни разу. Сомнительно, чтобы смерть изменила его привычки. Тем не менее, Люциус послушно устроился в кресле, которое оказалось намного удобнее того, что обычно предлагали обвиняемым. 

Ему почему-то совершенно не было страшно. Все происходящее напоминало какую-то дурную комедию. Он вообще уже не мог воспринимать серьезно все, что произошло с ним после смерти, разве только поцелуй Северуса и его тихое «люблю». 

— Начнем, — прозвучал его же собственный хриплый голос.

Волдеморт поднялся со своего места и стал читать с пожелтевшего, опаленного по краям пергамента:

— Люциус Малфой, вы обвиняетесь в бессовестном эгоизме, неумении отличать друзей от врагов, корыстолюбии, зашоренности, предвзятости, нежелании учиться на ошибках…

Люциуса начал душить смех. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не нарушить серьезность столь пафосного заседания. Вот же как интересно — его судят не за какие-то конкретные грехи, а за отрицательные, по их мнению, свойства личности.

-… предательстве собственных чувств…

Вот совершеннейшая чепуха! Его во многом можно было бы обвинить, но с чувствами своими он всегда был в ладу. Правда, не на публике.

-… и, наконец, в неуемной гордыне, — Волдеморт кашлянул и сел. Пергамент он дрожащими руками положил перед собой и нервно разгладил.

Люциус про себя усмехнулся — и Дамблдор у них не Дамблдор, и Волдеморт не Волдеморт. Тем временем, его собственная копия строго взглянула на него.

— Что вы можете ответить на эти обвинения?

Фарс какой-то, а не суд. Люциус устроился в кресле поудобнее и, положив ногу на ногу, спокойно сказал:

— Ничего.

— Вы признаете себя виновным?

— Признаю.

Дамблдор удивленно вскинул брови, его очки сползли на нос.

— Не торопись, мальчик мой, хорошенько подумай.

Люциус пожал плечами:

— Я подумал. Не вижу никакого смысла отрицать очевидное и затягивать этот фарс.

— Ты понимаешь, что от нашего решения зависит твое дальнейшее существование?

— Я думаю, вы выбираете, что меня ждет: жизнь или забвение, награда или наказание.

— Жизнь — это не награда, мой мальчик, — печально улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Да и забвение — не наказание. Мы должны выбрать наиболее правильный, приемлемый для тебя вариант. Поэтому хорошенько подумай над своими словами. 

— Послушайте, Дамблдор, или кто там скрывается за этой маской. Мне до смерти надоели эти игры. Давайте уже закончим с этим. И так все давно решено. Забвение так забвение.

Он окинул взглядом собравшихся призраков.

— Вы раскаиваетесь? — поинтересовалась копия.

— В чем? В том, что наделал в юности глупостей, а потом так и не смог исправить свои ошибки? Да, пожалуй, раскаиваюсь.

— Мы не осуждаем ваши действия, мы смотрим на вашу суть и судим по ней.

— Да понял я, — Люциус лениво махнул рукой, словно отгоняя назойливых мух.

— Так вы раскаиваетесь в том, что вы дурной человек?

Он встретился взглядом со своей копией. Интересно, он на самом деле производит именно такое впечатление? Словно ему на всех и все плевать, даже на самого себя. Неужели действительно его взгляд не выражает ничего, кроме презрения и ненависти? Чушь.

— Нет, — ехидно улыбнулся он. — Я сам себе очень нравлюсь и совершенно не считаю себя, как вы выразились, дурным человеком.

По трибунам пронесся возмущенный вздох, перемежающийся смешками.

— Гордыня, — скривился Волдеморт.

— Самонадеянность, — покачал головой Дамблдор.

— Упрямый павлин, — улыбнулась его копия и начала превращаться в Снейпа. 

Люциус с изумлением наблюдал, как тот ловко вскочил на кафедру и спрыгнул к нему почти с шестифутовой высоты. И даже не сопротивлялся, когда тот заключил его в объятия.

Какой-то бред, думал он про себя, пока Снейп — или кто-то похожий на него — целовал его лицо, что-то шептал, пытался объяснить про мир с самим собой. А Люциус почему-то думал о Волдеморте — вот уж кто точно должен был жить сам с собой в мире. Или так только казалось? А он сам? Люциус помнил, как чувствовал себя перед смертью — словно был разбит на тысячу осколков и никак не мог собрать себя воедино. Сейчас он снова чувствовал себя целым, как будто обломки кто-то склеил, оставив лишь шрамы. Не кто-то — Северус.

— Не отпускай, — неожиданно для самого себя прошептал он.

— Никогда больше, — ответил Северус. — Простишь?

— Да, — на этот раз абсолютно честно ответил Люциус.

— Господа, голосуем, кто из них вернется в мир живых! — прогремел над ними голос Волдеморта. — Кто считает, что Северусу Снейпу…

В следующий миг все закружилось перед глазами, в плечо что-то больно вцепилось; он крепче обнял Северуса и потерял сознание.


	8. Эпилог

Прозрачные волны с тихим шорохом накатывали на золотистый песок. Тишину тропического пляжа нарушали лишь сбившееся дыхание и едва сдерживаемые стоны. Что может быть романтичнее, чем секс на пляже? Что может быть хуже? Вездесущий песок забирается просто всюду, скрипит на зубах, обдирает кожу, застревает в волосах. Но что делать, если молодое тело все требует, требует и требует, отыгрываясь за годы одиночества? Плевать, удобно или нет, когда желанное тело любимого вжимается в твое, а поцелуи неотвратимо пробуждают страсть. В конце концов, они же могут прожить вторую молодость именно так, как хочется, пьянея от любви сильнее, чем от огневиски.

Плевать на боль и неудобство, ведь сейчас самое главное – быть вместе, быть единым целым. Невыразимцы говорили, что это жгучее желание – последствие пребывания в Арке, что вернувшиеся с того света души первое время неотвратимо тянет друг к другу и что скоро взаимное притяжение исчезнет. Но это бред. Иначе они в жизни не смогли бы отвязаться от Блэка, а тот вполне доволен своей жизнью в Лондоне и встреч не ищет. Точнее, это они его игнорируют. Хотя скорее вынужденно, чем специально. Все же именно Блэк вытянул их за собой: еще не до конца вернувшись в мир живых, бесстрашно засунул в Арку свою руку. Правда, их он спас скорее случайно. Думал о своих «Сохатом» и «Лунатике», а в итоге вытащил двух слизеринских змей. К его чести, он, хоть и расстроился, все же решил, что и это неплохо. Так что бред это все: про тянущиеся друг к другу души и то, что это пройдет.

Северус предположил, что, так как вернулись они вместе, хотя через Арку мог пройти только один, мир воспринял их как одно целое. А потом со смехом продолжил, что теперь их тела закономерно пытаются слиться в одно. В этой теории определенно что-то было, потому что в первые часы больно было даже подумать о том, чтобы оторваться друг от друга. Но постепенно они привыкли.

Люциус до сих пор не понимал, как на самом деле получилось, что они ожили оба. Учитывая, что Северус был председателем того странного суда, он думал, что тот знает больше него. Но оказалось, что это не так. Северус рассказал, что, в то время как Люциус должен был изображать обвиняемого, он сам вынужден был на своей шкуре почувствовать всю горечь и разочарование всех прожитых Люциусом без него лет, стать на мгновение им самим, при этом лишившись всех человеческих чувств. Северус думал, что, если бы он, зная и ощущая все это, раскаялся в том, что предпочел Дамблдора Лорду, тем самым предав Люциуса, это бы повредило его душе, и он бы не смог вернуться. Именно то, что они оба приняли и себя, и друг друга, позволило обрести плоть и по-настоящему вернуться к жизни.

Люциус про себя считал, что то, что ожили именно они – правильно. Джеймс Поттер мертв уже слишком давно – его сын вырос, ему было бы странно общаться с отцом, который моложе его на десять лет. С Люпином хуже – у него сын сирота, и ему явно не хватает родителей. Но теперь за Тедди, помимо бабушки и знаменитого крестного, присмотрит еще и Сириус. А что касается Люпина, Люциус знал, что он воссоединился со своей Дорой. Он видел их во сне – они были вполне довольны своей не-жизнью. Только оба скучали по Сириусу и ждали его. Впрочем, это все могло быть лишь игрой воображения.

– Люци… – простонал в исступлении Северус, вжимая его спиной в песок.

– Сев, – Люциус обнял его крепче.

Как он мог столько лет сомневаться, обманывать себя? Ведь с самого начала, вопреки происхождению, разнице в возрасте и воспитанию, их тянуло друг к другу. Тянуло настолько, что забывались все нормы приличия, правила и проблемы. Только сейчас все стало еще ярче, словно занимаясь любовью, они касались друг друга обнаженными душами. Возможно, именно так все и было.

Они сбежали от Невыразимцев даже не столько в поисках свободы, сколько ради того, чтобы остаться наедине, устроить себе импровизированный медовый месяц. Ужасно неудобно, когда в кульминационный момент является сосредоточенный Невыразимец с очередным измерительным прибором. 

В первый раз, наплевав на то, что за ними могут следить, они занялись любовью вечером того же дня, когда вернулись – порожденная соединением магия снесла дверь предоставленной им комнаты и уничтожила почти всю мебель. Конечно, Невыразимцы не могли оставить такой феномен без внимания. Их бесцеремонность была почти невыносима, но Люциус и Северус еще какое-то время терпели в надежде на то, что им помогут получить официальный статус в Магическом мире.

Для всех они были мертвы – в отличие от Блэка, о возвращении которого «Пророк» гремел не одну неделю. Как их предъявить магическому миру, Министерство так и не решило, оставив в качестве лабораторных крыс в Отделе тайн. О том, кого Блэк вытащил из мира мертвых, знали только Невыразимцы, Поттер, да Министр Магии, Кингсли Шеклблолт.

– Палочку не забыл? – срывающимся голосом спросил Северус.

Люциус не сдержал смешок – вот уж кто никогда не теряет голову от страсти. Как можно в такой момент думать о делах? Но он прав – на них ведется охота, и после того, как они достигнут абсолютного единения, останется всего лишь несколько секунд, чтобы сбежать. Портключ можно отследить, а вот их совместную аппарацию – нет.

Магия струилась в крови, сердце билось все быстрее, движения ускорились - они достигли пика одновременно, на мгновение осветив пустынный пляж вспышкой магии, и тут же, не расцепляясь, аппаририровали. Их союз давал на какой-то миг почти беспредельные силы, благодаря которым они легко переместились на другой край мира.

Эти вспышки не будут вечны, с каждым разом они все слабее. Когда от них перестанут сходить с ума все магические артефакты, они, пожалуй, вернутся к Невыразимцам, чтобы официально начать новую жизнь. Это случится еще не скоро, но им спешить некуда, ведь впереди еще целая жизнь. И на этот раз они собираются прожить ее вместе и именно так, как хочется.


End file.
